Frostbite
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: Jamie Bennett comes back from being away for a eight years. Jackson Overland and Jamie grew up as kids they had fallen in love with each other, but Jack had forgotten all that when he had gotten the hypnotism done on him. Unlike the movie they are all human. I co-wrote this with a friend named Katelyn is is a BenneFrost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I am hoisted up unto the shoulders of my peers. I'm the quarterback of our football team, and I'm happily cheering with my classmates. That is, until I see a light wind ruffle the light brown hair of a boy that I've never seen before. For some reason my heart begins to race and I feel my face begin to burn. I hear the other students begin to chant "Fag!" as they all drop me. I curl up into a ball, wishing that this never happened. Next thing I know, I hear my alarm clock go off. I sigh as I slam my fist down on the alarm clock to shut it up. _My dreams keep getting weirder and weirder. _I roll out of bed stretching. _I really don't want to go to school today._ I yawn, take a shower, get dressed in my favorite blue hoodie and I then slowly go down the stairs. I grab a quick breakfast and decide to walk to school, so that I can try to clear my head. _I keep dreaming of this one boy. Every time I feel weird when I see him. I've never seen this guy in reality, but something was familiar about him. _

"Ay, mate." Bunny smiles as he walks up to me, making me lose my train of thought. "So did ya hear 'bout the new kid?" Bunny asks me. The reason why we call him Bunny is because when he plays basketball he can dunk the ball. In other words he can jump, like a bunny.

"Um...who hasn't?" I ask sarcastically. Bunny begins to go on talking about some cheerleader he's "falling" for. He's such a man whore. He has sex with one girl then moves on. Though he knows better than to go for my girl, Toothiana. Her parents are dentists so it makes sense when people call her Tooth._ I just don't understand why I get so horny just from a dream, well, I get that part, but with a boy, that's fucked up._ We get to the school and I'm tackled by Tooth.

"Jack! I got in!" She says and I'm shocked.

"You got in!" I say happily for her.

"Yah!"

"Oh baby! I'm so happy for you!" We start to head towards first hour, but Tooth has other plans for me.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she leads me down a hallway that is in the opposite direction of our class.

"You'll see." She says with an evil smirk. She pulls me into an empty classroom, shuts the door, and locks it.

"Tooth-" I get cut off by her lips.

**AN: Sorry guys I know that this chapters short but the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Shh. We're celebrating."

"But-"

"What part of shh do you not get?" She has the same look on her face. She starts kissing me at my neck. I figure what the fuck. I let her turn me on trying to get that guy's face out of my mind. It probably wasn't the best idea to start thinking about him as she pulled my pants down. She kisses my hip bone and bites there, making sure to leave a mark before trailing kisses closer and closer to what she really wants to kiss. Her tongue slips out and licks the head of my dick. Her tongue licks stripes along my dick. I lift my head back moaning getting lost into the feeling. Her mouth wraps around me. I dare to look down and nearly have a heart attack. For some reason I am imagining that one guy's mouth is wrapped around my dick and it is his innocent eyes looking back up into mine instead of her dirty ones. I feel wrong as I moan to this thought. Soon enough, without any warning, I cum into his mouth. She looks up at me surprised.

"That was earlier than usual." I look down with a sorry expression on my face. She pushes me back towards a table, I trip over my own pants that are around my ankles, and unto a table where I am laid out. Tooth gets close to my ear and says,

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear." I turn completely red and she gets on top of me, while I'm distracted with the thoughts of her. I begin to move her so that we both get pleasure. I fondle her breasts and kiss them. I then kiss her on her lips and our tongues wrestle a bit. I then begin to trail kisses down her neck. I will stop for a minute to leave a mark on her neck. I stop and look at her, lost in her purple eyes.

"Get off." I say. She smiles and nods. She faces the wall and bends over, yet presses herself against it. I walk over to her with a smirk on my face.

"Today, I don't have any lube with me."

"So, what babe. Just stick it in." Tooth says hungrily, yet sexy. I do and when I thrust I begin to not see Tooth, but that boy from my dreams. I pull out and cum all over her.

"God dammit!" I say punching the wall next to her.

"Jack, it's okay. I have another outfit."

"Not that." I sigh looking down at Tooth.

"Look it's okay that it was a quickie. I also don't care that I didn't finish."

"Shit!" I sigh forgetting that. I pick her up she looks at me confused as I lay her flat on the table. I pull her legs apart and the confusion disappears off her face, and happiness replaces it. I get down on my knees and I get eye to eye with her. She smiles moving her hips closer to me since I was now kneeling there. I am so confused because, for some reason, I am sad. I don't exactly like what I see, but I feel bad for Tooth. I move my face closer and closer to her, my tongue slips out and slides along her inner thigh. Then I bite marks into the skin on her thighs. My tongue moves closer and closer to her now.

"Jack!" She moans grabbing my hair. For some reason I don't her Tooth's voice, I hear a guy's voice and I look up to see the guy from my dreams. I shake my head and give up shoving my tongue into her.

"Fuck!" She moans in her own voice this time. "Gonna-" I pull away instantly. She looks up at me sad and then happy when she gets an idea. I pulled away from her because I didn't want to taste her.

"So, you want me to put on a show for you?" She smirks shoving her fingers into herself looking at me straight in the eye. I watch her, but I don't get too excited. I watch as the white liquid starts to spill out when she takes her fingers out. Her fingers are covered in the sticky, white liquid. However, instead of seeing Tooth with stick fingers and her legs spread out, I see a guy with his legs closed, his dick and himself are covered in cum. I take his hand and I stick it in my mouth, licking and cleaning the cum off of him. The bell rings for the next class and Tooth gets up.

"Shit! I can't have another tardy in calc." She says getting up and throwing her clothes on. I throw my hands behind my head.

"Well, I guess you can't miss it." I say smiling. Once we are both dressed, we grab our stuff and head off to our classes. I push through the crowd of people in order to get to my next class. When I get there I sit down in my desk, just in time for the bell to ring.

"Alright, so to start class today, we have a new student. His name is Jamie Bennett." I'm not really paying attention at first, because I'm still thinking about how I saw that guy when I was fucking Tooth.

"Your seat is right next to Jack... Jack!" The teacher says trying to get my attention. I snap back into reality, shaking my head.

"Oh great." I sigh. I really think I'm going crazy, because this new guy looks exactly like the guy from my dreams.

"Hi." Jamie smiles as he sits down next to me. Since it is a science class, we share one big desk. "I'm Jamie."

"Jack." I say before looking back out the window. _This is going to be a long day._ I think. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I still have a boner from earlier. The teacher is talking about molecules or something like that. There is a microscope in front of us and we are supposed to identify the organisms. I decide that I might as well do something, in order to get my mind off of the boy sitting next to me. I reach for the microscope, at the same time Jamie does and our hands touch. Jamie pulls away quickly.

"Jesus dude! Your hands are freaking cold."

"Yah, they're always like that." I respond not really paying attention to him.

"You should really get that checked out."

"Look _dude_! I could care less if my hands are cold or not. I'm not gonna have some new kid waltz in here and think that he knows me. Okay!" I say standing up.

"Jack, Jamie, is everything ok back there?"

"Yes everything is fine, Mrs. Cocklancher." Jamie says. That's her real name too, no lie. The rest of the period Jamie does all of the work and I sit there staring out the window, trying to get rid of the boner I somehow still have. By the end of class it's gone. I rush out and head towards the counselors office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Look if the class is too full then how about something else?" I ask, trying to convince my counselor, who is eating lunch, to let me drop my advanced biology class. I see Jamie out of the corner of my eye.

"You know what? Forget it." I say grabbing my stuff and storming out of there. Jamie runs up to me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"You seem a little pissed, that's all."

"I'm not!" I say getting really irritated with Jamie. Then I get an idea. "What class do you have next?" I ask him.

"Honors pre-calc."

"Perfect. Can you do me a favor?"

"Why?"

"Well I forgot my math binder in the locker room." I lie. I have a binder in there but, I don't need it. Bunny and the guys have P.E. now, and the last new kid they met in there, they beat shit out of them.

"If you're late the teacher won't yell at you because it's your first day."

"Okay."

"It's a blue one that says 'Jack' on it."

"Okay." He smiles.

**Anonymous POV:**

Jamie takes his leave for the locker room. He opens the locker room door quietly and peeks inside. He's been transferred twice now, this being his third time he knows the protocol for jocks and the locker room. He doesn't see anyone, so he walks in. Next thing he knows there's a bag over his head.

**Jack's POV: **

_Dammit! That kid was kind of cute. Shit! What am I thinking? But if he gets beat up..._ I think. I raise my hand and the teacher calls on me. "I gotta take a piss." I say standing and walking out. Once I'm out of the academic wing I run over to where the locker rooms are located. My hand hovers on the door knob. _Fuck! I'm gonna regret this later. _I open the door and walk in.

"Jack! Mate, did you hear about the new kid? You must have or you wouldn't be here." Bunny says placing his arm around my shoulders. I shrug his arm off and walk farther back into the locker room. I find Jamie curled up on the ground holding his stomach. I walk over to him and with every step, one word keeps running through my mind, _Fuck!_ I stand in front of James, the only freshman on the varsity team.

"Oi. Jack, what the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Guys, we're a little too old to be doing this. Don't you think?" _Fuck. _I reach out and help Jamie up.

"If that's what you think, then I guess...you'll go down with him!" Bunny punches me in the stomach. I let go of Jamie and turn to face Bunny.

"Look, I don't want to do this. He only came here because I told him too."

"So why are you against this if you set it up?" Bunny asks. I don't really know the answer to that. "Oh come on you know you want to beat him up too."

"Fuck off." I spit. Bunny went to punch me again, but I grab his fist with one hand and punch him with the other. The next thing I know we're full on fighting. The other guys try to stop us, but we just punch or shove them away. I have Bunny pinned and I am about to punch him in the face when I feel someone grab my fist. I turn expecting to see one of the other guys, but it's Jamie.

"Please stop." He says softly. I barely hear him, because I am so focused on the feeling of him touching my hand. I stand up and glare at Bunny before grabbing Jamie's stuff off of the floor and I lead Jamie out of the locker room; which is filled with silence.

"Thanks." Jamie smiles as we get closer to the classroom.

"Sorry." Jack sighs.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault for going in there with nothing to begin with." I am still holding unto Jamie's wrist, I've been holding unto it since we left the locker room. When I realize that I'm holding unto his wrist I feel my face begin to burn. We get to the class and stop before entering.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks when he sees my face.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're completely re-"

"I said I'm fine!" I exclaim. I let go of Jamie's wrist. I walk into the class leaving a confused Jamie outside of the room.

"How nice of you to join us again, Mr. Frost." My teacher, Mr. Pitch, sounded angry, but then noticed that I wasn't alone. "Ah, you must be Jamie." He smiles. Jamie nods. He looks scared. I don't blame him. Everybody hates Mr. Pitch. "Unfortunately, you will have to sit behind Jack since that is our only available seat right now." He says motioning to the desks. I and Jamie take our seats towards the back. Jamie sits behind me. I am relieved that I don't have to look at Jamie that much since he does have to sit behind me.

"Hey." Jamie says tapping my shoulder.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?"

"I told you that I'm fine."

"Yeah, but your freezing. You can wear my hoodie, if you want."

"I already have a hoodie on. I am always cold."

"I know but, still."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want anything from you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't. I just don't...Leave me alone okay?"

"Fine." Jamie sighs. _The rest of the today was as boring as ever. Except for the fact that Jamie has every class with me and he kept following me around like a lost puppy today._ I decide to walk home. _I don't think he'll follow me home. There's no possible way that he can live in the same apartment as me. _I think sighing and I throw my hands behind my head. I open the front doors to the school and feel a cold, rush of wind blow in. I hug myself.

"Fuck! Should of drove today!" I exclaim. I begin to trudge through the blizzard cursing out every word that I've ever known. I hear a car honk at me and I turn to see Jamie in it. _How is it even possible for me to see him in this blizzard?_

"Hey! Get in!" Jamie yells and I just shake my head and I keep walking. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you get into this car!" _Is that supposed to be some sort of rape line?_ I feel my pants get tighter after thinking that. _Fuck! Even if I wanted a ride, I'm not getting in now. _

"Please Jack! Your going to freeze to death. Get in the damn car!" I flinch at Jamie's demanding voice. _It's not that I don't want a ride. I'm afraid of what I'd do to Jamie if I get in._ However, I soon give in, due to the weather, and I get into the car. Jamie rolls up the passenger side window and turns the heat up.

"Seat belt." He says a little too happily, "Where do you live?" He asks once I have my seat belt on.

"The Snow Bend apartments." I say calmly, hoping that Jamie doesn't look at my pants.

"Funny. I just moved there." _FUCK!_ I look over and I see Jamie looking right at my pants. He was biting his lip. _Fuck._ I think as I move my backpack to hide my embarrassment. Jamie shakes his head and looks back at the road. _Why was he looking at me like that?_ It seems like this car ride is never going to end, the thought that I am going to be stuck in this car forever.

"Uh what apartment number are you?" He asks ruining the silence.

"2B."

"Cool. I'm 2C." Jamie smiles. _Fuck._ I really wish that the crazy old cat lady, that used to live next to me had never moved, even though her cats would always attack me.

"It's so cool how we have so many classes together,** and **we live next to each other." Jamie says putting emphasis on the word 'and', "Except..." Jamie trails off.

"Except, what?" I ask annoyed. I want to know what Jamie is thinking really badly.

"You hate me." Jamie sighs disappointed as he pulls into the parking lot for the apartments.

"I told you, I don't hate you."

"Really? Cause you sure act like you do!" Jamie surprises me when he yells at me. He looks like he had surprised himself.

"I got to go." I say turning to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wait!" Jamie says grabbing my hand.

"What?!" I ask being a little too strict. When he doesn't respond I jerk my arm away and get out of his car. I walk away. When I get near the elevator I push the up button and lean against the cold wall closing my eyes. I open my eyes and I am startled to see Jamie standing in front of me blocking any possible way for me to get out. I feel my face become warm as I stare into Jamie's hazel eyes. _Fuck!_ Jamie gets closer and closer, until he is so close that I can almost feel my own lips pressed against his. _How long does this fucking elevator take?_ After that thought Jamie closes the distance between the two of us. The elevator finally opens and I push Jamie away and run into the elevator. Jamie follows. _Damn! I forgot he's on the same fucking floor as me. I don't need this right now. I don't want this right now. _Jamie does the same thing from before, but this time he moves his hand up my hoodie. I try to push him away again, but can't. He pulls away from me and looks at me. I suddenly realize that Jamie is at least an inch taller than me.

He leans into my ear and says, "You really don't remember do you?" _The hell is he talking about?_ Jamie looks at me and I back at him. I watch as Jamie's eyes turn from lustful to hurt. _Fuck!_

"I don't understand...at all...I though _I _was the only who was allowed to call you Jack Frost." _What?_

"Remember we grew up together. My parents got a divorce. Sophie and I went to go live with my dad. We just moved back here."

"Then why did you act like you didn't know me?"

"I wanted to see if you remembered me. However, you clearly don't. Do you at least remember our last conversation?" _What? Our last conversation?_

**Flashback:**

"So you're really moving?" Jack asks Jamie.

"Yah seems that way." Jamie says not looking at Jack. They're in their secret clearing.

"Listen, Jamie,"

"Yes."

"If you ever come back..." Jack looks away and then back up at Jamie who is now standing right in front of him. Their breath is visible and mixing together, that is how close they are. "I want you to know that I...I...I..." Jack begins to cry.

"Hey," Jamie says cupping Jack's face in his bare hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs, "isn't it you who's supposed to be the big brother, not me?" Jamie asks. They always considered themselves brothers. They've been best friends for ten years and now Jamie's leaving Jack all on his own. Jamie kisses Jack on the lips. When they break, Jamie looks at him.

"I love you too. Don't forget me okay?"

"Jamie let's go!" They hear Jamie's dad yell. Jamie walks away, but before he leaves he looks back at Jack and says, "Don't forget!"

"I won't!"

**Present: **

"Oh my god." Is all I can say.

"Now you remember?" I nod my head.

"I fucked up didn't I?"

"No, we just grew up. But, when I saw you and heard your name I knew it was you."

"Jamie, how could you have been so sure? I mean I didn't even remember you."

"I believe in fate, Jack. Truthfully, I think you've become a complete jackass. I mean you're a jock. What the hell?"

"Jamie, you just said that we grow up. That's what I did. I grew up. You obviously didn't."

"Jack, listen. I get it. You'd rather be a jock dating a cheerleader. Instead of a jock dating a gay person. But if you'd give me that chance to be who I was when we were kids..."

"Jamie listen, it's like you said I have a gir-" My sentence is cut off by Jamie's lips against mine. I try to push him off of me again, but I soon give in. _Why? Why is it so easy for me to give in?_ I feel him bite my bottom lip, harder than what I thought he'd do. I gasp and he sticks his tongue in. I want to bite down on his tongue so that he'd take it out, but..it just feels so good. When we break, the elevator doors open up, I step out and walk over to my apartment. I unlock my door and run in. I quickly try to close it but something's blocking the way. I see a shoe in the doorway. _God dammit!_

"Go away." I say trying to close the door. He forcefully opens the door knocking me to my feet. He comes in and closes the door behind him.

"You wouldn't be running away if you didn't like it." Jamie says getting closer to me.

"I...I didn't like it." I say looking away, getting up and walk into my kitchen. _I'm just going to act as though this is normal and I just have a friend over._ "Hungry?"

"Sure."

"Pizza?"

"Yah." It gets real quiet. I take my phone out and call Pizza Planet. _Dammit, this is really awkward. Ok so I did like it. But, I don't want him to know that. _When I'm done making the phone call I head over to the couch and sit down next to Jamie. I look over at him. I see that his lips are perfectly moist, P_robably from kissing me earlier, _his eyes are shining brightly, _that's only because they're a nice chestnut color. Dammit! Why do I want him so bad?_

"Jack?"

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jamie points at my pants. _Shhit! Ok, ok, this won't mean anything to him right?_

"Jack, really? This is my homecoming gift. Gee, thanks." He begins to unbutton my pants.

"No, wait. I don't -" I say while in an attempt to push him away. It doesn't work.

"Oh, but you do Jack. If you don't, why haven't you sent me home yet?" I let him finish undoing my pants.

"Fine, but only help to get the boner away."

"Yes, because it's so much better to have the person who caused it, make it go away." He says. _He has changed. He's become more of a jackass than me. No wait...he's more like a freaking rapist._

**AN: Will Jamie go farther than he told Jack? Find out in the next chapter ;)**

** Jack: Jamie why are you keeping secrets from me?**

** Jamie: You just don't remember **

** Me: hehehehe**

** Katelyn: Karin, we are having way to much fun with this.**

** Jack: Why are you guys so mean to me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He undoes my pants and pulls them and my boxers down to my ankles. He begins to suck. _Oh fuck! This is just like this morning. But for real!_ I grab his hair when I'm ready to come. He comes off of me. I see some of my cum dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Jamie." I whisper as he gets closer to me. I open my mouth for him and he sticks his tongue in. We french kiss like this for at least three minutes. Our tongues wrestling and fighting for utter dominance. I feel him giving my cock a nice hand job. When we break, there is a string of saliva connecting our mouths together.

"Jamie..." I start to say, but pause and look away. "Keep going."

"What?"

"Keep going!" I yell at him. I then look at him to see a smirk cross his face. I watch as he pulls my pants and boxers off the rest of the way. He then pulls his shirt off and then my hoodie.

"I want to hear you scream my name as loud as you can." He says into my ear. He then bites my ear which causes me to moan. He begins to leave a trial of kisses down my neck. He fondles my nipples as if they were something he wanted to kill.

"Jamie." I moan. He rests his mouth on top of one of them and sucks and then he bites it.

"Jamie!" I say a little bit louder. He keeps moving. He moves down to my hips to find where Tooth bit me earlier. He begins to click his tongue against his teeth.

"Now this won't do." He says tracing around it. He stares up at me and I look down at him pleadingly.

"Oh, and here I thought that you were completely straight." He says as he goes right on top of Tooth's mark and bites down so hard that he draws blood. This causes me to say his name again. When he's done marking my body with bite marks, he begins to decide how many fingers he should use to prep me. He gets ready to stick two in when the doorbell rings. I go to get up, but he presses down on my chest and shakes his head. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. He flashes me a smile and walks over to the door. I hear the house phone ring and I get up to go take care of it. I grab the phone off of the receiver and walk back to the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jack? This is Mrs. Bennett is Jamie there?"

"Um...yah, why?"

"Well, you see Jamie had run away from his father's and he's just been living in town for a while. I heard that he enrolled at your high school. Be careful. His father said that he's become obs-" Her voice gets cut off, and the next thing I hear is the dial tone.

"Mrs. Bennett? Hello?" I turn around to see Jamie standing there.

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"Jamie, why didn't you tell your mom that you're here?" Nothing. "Why did you run away?" Nothing again. "Jamie why don't you talk to me about it?" He shakes his head.

"Can I stay here for the night?" He asks again, and I sigh.

"Yah, stay as many nights as you need to." I say and he comes back around and sits down next to me.

"Now, should we finish were we left off." He says as he jams three fingers in. I gasp for air.

"Jamie! That's too many." I say trying to deal with the pain. I bite my lower lip to contain myself. He fucks me with his fingers. I slowly get used to it. So, he decides to stick a fourth one in. He then begins to fist me.

"Too soon." I say trying to handle the pain. He pulls his fist out and pulls his pants off along with his boxers. He grabs my legs and positions his cock so it's just outside of my hole. He sticks in his big fat cock into me. Soon enough, we're both panting and sweating. Like he wished, I was screaming his name.

"Jack...I'm...going...to cum." He says and at the same time that he cums I do. I cum all over his chest and mine. He pulls out.

"You still wanna eat?" Jamie asks me and he goes to get some pizza.

"Yah." I say and I wait for him to come back. When he sits down he still has his cum dripping off of his dick. When he sees me staring, he then looks at me while cocking his eyebrow. I get down on my knees and begin to clean his cock off for him.

"Look at you. Your such a dirty slut aren't you?" I look up at him to see him smiling down at me. _That smile. He's been doing it ever since we were in the car. I thought something was off about him. He smiles at me like he's some kind of pervert, and ever since we've been alone...he's been acting like a prostitute of some_ sorts. _Wait! Is that what his mom was trying to say? _I try to pull my head off him but he just presses down on me causing me gag. I feel him cum in my mouth. He lets go of my head and I come off of him.

"Jamie, are you a pro-" He interrupts my by grabbing my chin and pulling me into a kiss. When we break he looks at me daringly.

"Jamie, are you a prostitute?" I ask finally getting it out.

"What gives you the idea that I'm a prostitute?" He asks with that smile again.

"Because you seemed way to… uh… be uh…"

"At a loss for words, Jack." He smirks. I nod. "To answer your question, yes." He says simply, as if he says it all of the time. Jamie walks over to where he had put the pizza, on counter and grabs two plates. He hands me a slice.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." He smiles.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask with a mouth full of cheese and pepperoni.

"That time was free. It will always be free for you." Jamie says trailing his fingers up and down my thigh.

"I was talking about the pizza." I say motioning to it with my head. I am probably beet red.

"Oh." Jamie smiles, laughing a little. "It's fine. I got it since you are letting me spend the night here."

"Okay. Uh, thanks." I smile. I don't really know what to say to him. The phone rings again.

"I got it." I smile.

"If it's my mom hang up."

"Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

"It's Mrs. Bennett again."

"Oh, sorry about hanging up on you earlier. It was an accident." I say ignoring Jamie's request.

"No problem. Look I was trying to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"Like I was saying, his father told me that he has become obsessed with something big."

"Who is it?" Jamie asks standing up off of the couch. I wave a hand at him in order to tell him to sit back down. He sighs and sits.

"What is this big thing?"

"You."

"Me?" I ask turning to face the wall, confused.

"His father told me that he has these pictures of you all over his walls. He has notebooks filled with-" She gets cut off by the dial tone again. I turn to see Jamie standing there.

"I told you if it was her to hang up. Tsk tsk." He says clicking his tongue against his teeth. "Disobeying orders gets you a punishment." He says with a smirk._ I am still sore from the last time. Hell it was a miracle that I didn't waddle like a penguin to answer the phone._

"Wait Jamie. Your mom said something about you being obsess-" I'm cut off by his lips smashing into mine.

"You can ask questions after your punishment." He smirks biting my lower lip. Jamie leads me back to the couch, without breaking our kiss. However, when he does break our kiss he shoves me unto the couch. I look back up at him. Truthfully, I'm a little frightened of what he's going to do. I haven't seen him in eight years and he comes back as a prostitute.

"Jack." He whispers in my ear. "Excite me."

"What?"

"You heard me." He says standing. _Should I run. No, if I run he'll just find me. But, if I stay...only god knows what he'll do to me. _

"Jack," Jamie says in a sing-song voice, "I'm waiting." He says in the same sing-song voice. I sigh and grab my member. Jamie shakes his head.

"Not there," He says. I look up at him, "there." He says pointing towards my ass. I look at him again. He's smirking at me.

"Jamie do I really need to -"

"Yes." He hisses. _What the hell happened to him when he was with his dad? _I stick a finger in. He watches me with a disappointed look on his face. So I stick another finger in. He starts to smile. When I get used to two fingers I stick a third one in. He gets a really big smile on his face.

"Jack, look at you. You're such a dirty slut, riding yourself." He says, in which that somehow turns me on. I cum all over myself. "Wow, did me just saying that really turn you on?" He asks me sarcastically.

"Jamie...come on now." I start, but he presses his lips against mine and sticks his fingers in along with mine. I gasp for air because of the pain he is causing me right now. He sticks his tongue into my mouth and both our tongues begin to wrestle. When we break for air I look up at Jamie.

"What happened to you?"

"Now, if I told you that, it would ruin the story." _What story is he talking about?_

"Hey, is it alright if I stay here for a while. Until I can at least find a place to stay?" I look up at him, confused.

"Why don't you go live with your mom? I mean she li-"

"Then I wouldn't be able to spend time with you." He says stroking my cheek with the back of his free hand.

"Ah." I look up at him with shock in my eyes. _Shit, now I feel like an ass. _

"Now, if you're going to be a good boy and listen to me. I won't need to punish you." He closes the distance between us. _Jamie, I might have forgotten you, but that's because I didn't think you'd come back. So I wanted to push that memory out of my mind. But here you are. You were forgotten, scared, and you became a prostitute. I'm so sorry. _

**AN: Let's see what's going to happen next time. ;) **

** Jack: Why are you all so mean to me?**

** Me: hehehe, cause we can't do it to anybody in real life.**

** Katelyn: mhm, and it's more fun this way.**

** Jamie: Oh Jack~, let's play some more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Jack," I hear the same soft voice from earlier today. I open my eyes to see Jamie staring at me with a sad look in his eyes, "why are you crying?" He asks wiping my tears away. _I didn't even realize I was crying. _

"I don't know." I lie, but he knows I am lying.

"You're lying."

"Uh...no."

"Yes you are Jack, don't lie to me."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Jamie looks hurt now. "Uh...it's not because of you. I just don't want to talk about it." _Fuck. The face he's making is totally turning me on. _

"I see how you are."

"What do you mean?" I feel him grab my member. He squeezes it so hard, as if to force the cum to come out. I groan at the pain.

"Jack, you should know by now how different I am from when we were kids." He says making his thumb circle the head of my dick.

"J-Jamie." I say.

"Yes?" He asks in a sort of sing-song voice.

"Stop."

"Oh, you really don't want me to stop. I know. Your mouth might say 'no', but your body says 'yes'." Jamie says. _Fuck! He's right!_ I look up into his lustful eyes.

"Jamie, you can't keep doing this."

"Why? I love you Jack." He says with hurt showing in his eyes.

"I mean, you shouldn't be a prostitute. It's not healthy. It's not right."

"Yah, well. Whatever happened to neither of us becoming jocks, huh?"

"Jamie. I told you already, I grew up."

"I grew up too, Jack just not the same way that you have." He sighs. Then he stands and begins to get dressed. I grab his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I know in reality, that I'm not welcome here."

"Where will you go?"

"I guess I'll go back to my dad's." He says pulling away from my grip. He walks towards the front door.

"Anyways thanks for letting me stay here for a while." He says and I hear him putting his shoes on. I quickly throw my boxers and pants back on. I hear him turn the doorknob. I run to the front of the apartment and I wrap my arms around him.

"Wait," I say, "I have so many questions that are left unanswered and you're just going to leave. Just like that!" I yell, "You can't do that! Especially when it's eight years after you first kissed me! You can't do this!" I feel him close the small crack that was open in the door. I then feel him turn around and wrap his arms around my back.

"I'll stay, but only if you want me to." He says and then I feel him pry me off of him. I look up at him and he looks down at me.

"I really want you to. However, you gotta change your lifestyle." I say and he looks at me a little sad.

"If you don't I won't be able to live with you." I add.

"Fine." He smiles.

"What?"

"You're playing the role of the big brother again."

"I don't think so. You're doing a better job at it than me." He grabs my chin.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He says and he closes the distance between us. When we come up he says, "Sorry, 'bout the hickey's." He left at least four on my neck and two on my hips, one for each side.

"It's fine, I'll figure out how to cover them up." I pause to think. "You know, I didn't really mind it, but you kind of scared me that's all."

"So you actually liked the sex." I feel my face burn up. "I thought so." He says smirking. I hear someone knock on the door.

"Jack!" I hear on the other end. I look up at Jamie.

"Shit." I whisper.

"What?"

"It's Emma."

"Your sister?" I nod. "What does she look like now?"

"No." Is all I say because I know exactly what he's thinking.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything. I was just wondering what she looks like now."

"Please just hide for a bit."

"Why?"

"If she sees you here, then she'll tell your mom and then you'll have to leave. So please just…" I beg.

"Fine." He sighs. He leans down and kisses me on the lips, gently. He slaps my ass as he walks past me. I turn to give him a look. He just smiles wide and winks at me. I sigh shaking my head. I turn back to the door and open it.

"Hey little sis." I smile widely.

"Hey." She smiles before I take her in for a hug. "I thought I was due for a visit to see the best big brother ever." She walks in and sits on the couch like always.

"What's new with you?" I ask closing the door. I go over and sit on the couch next to her. It feels weird having her sit on the couch that Jamie and I just had sex on.

"I'm failing math." She sighs.

"Emma." I scold, "I could tutor you any time you want. You know that right?"

"I know, I know. I just miss having mom help me. She used to explain it so that I could understand it."

"I know. I miss them too." I pull her in for another, bigger hug.

"I feel like it is my fault that they are gone." She cries shoving her head more into my hoodie muffling half of it.

"Don't you ever say that." I say trying to hold back the tears that threaten to come out of my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"It's the truth." She sobs.

"It's not and we both know it. What happened was an accident."

"I know, but I feel-"

"Emma stop. There was nothing that either one of us could of done." I force a smile. There is a loud crash from my bedroom. _It sounds like Jamie knocked over my lamp trying to snoop. _

"What was that?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

"Uh huh." She responds unconvinced.

"Emma." I say trying to stop her as she gets up to investigate more. She walks over to my bedroom and opens the door. She peeks in, and walks inside. I get up and follow her in there. I walk up behind her and she doesn't say anything.

"Okay, what was that sound?"

"The lamp fell over. It's been lopsided for a while." I lie.

"Jack, my darling brother," She starts with her 'I don't believe you' crap, "do you really take me for an idiot? Is Tooth here? No, because if she was, she would've been out there unless you guys were having sex and I interrupted you two. But, I doubt that, if that's even possible. You wouldn't have opened the door if you two were getting it on. Which means that someone is here who shouldn't be. You want to tell me who or am I going to have to tear this place floor to ceiling finding out who is here?" She asks getting super close to me. I watch as Jamie creeps out of the bathroom, I stare at him telling him to get the hell out of here. He runs towards the door and one of the floor boards creaks. Emma turns around to see Jamie standing there.

"Uh...hi." He says putting his hand up. She turns back to me.

"Who's this?" She asks with her 'I want him' smirk.

"Um..." I sigh. "Emma, this is Jamie."

"Jamie. As in Jamie Bennett?!" She asks getting a little too excited. "Is he staying the night?"

"No." I say strictly and they both look at me with a sad look in their eyes. I glare at Jamie. He puts his hands up in defense.

"Fine." Emma says pouting. "I see how it is." She crosses her arms and adds on, "I'm just getting changed and heading to a friend's." She says beginning to undress.

"What? Wait, who?" I ask turning around.

"A friend. Someone that I met recently."

"Emma, who is this person?"

"They are someone I met online." I turn back around to see her in a slutty outfit.

"No."

"No? Jack, I'm a woman."

"No, you are a young adult. Does Aunt Janice know?"

"Of course she does."

"You're lying to me."

"Uh...no I'm not."

"You are heading back there right now."

"No, I'm not." She says growing angry.

"Yes you are!"

"NO, I'M NOT!" I grab her wrist when she begins to leave the bedroom.

"Yes you are!"

"Jack let go of me!" She says trying to get out of my grip.

"Jack, maybe we should just let her stay here tonight," Jamie says coming up by me and touching my shoulder lightly. I turn my head and glare at him, "or you let her go out with who ever this stranger is." He says.

"Fine, you can go out," I say and she gets all excited, "but the minute something goes wrong I want you to text or call me." She nods. I kiss her on the forehead and let her go. Once the front door closes I turn around to face Jamie.

"You know how to pick your fights." I say looking him in the eyes.

"No, I just know how people work." He says getting closer so that he's standing right in front of me.

"Uh, Jamie."

"Jack even though I was with other people, all I saw was you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and now here we are." He says grabbing my chin.

"Look. Jamie, I've had a long day. Can we not?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday isn't it?"

"Yah."

"You want to go with me to this job interview with me."

"Aren't you a prostitute?"

"Yah, but I need another job."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Fine." I say and he pushes me down unto the bed.

"Jamie, I said that I don't want to."

"Did I say that I didn't want to?"

"Eh...no."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to sleep, personally."

"Ok, then." He says and he lets me go. I take my shirt off and my pants.

"You sleep with just your boxers on?" He asks, I can tell that he's getting turned on by this.

"Yah, why?"

"No reason, just asking." He smirks at me. I watch as he takes his shirt off, his jacket already off, and his pants off. I get under the covers and he follows on the other side.

"You know, you should really sleep on the couch."

"Now that's just rude. We used to do this all the time when we were kids." He says smiling. I turn on my side facing the wall, so that I don't see his face. I fall asleep pretty fast.

"Jack." I turn to see Jamie. He's the only other thing, in this world of darkness that I can see.

"Jamie." I say trying to move, but I realize that I'm chained up. "What's going on Jamie?" He just smiles at me. He walks towards me.

"Jamie wait. Why are you-" I get cut off when he clamps something unto my dick.

"Only the owner of their pet can take this off." He says smirking.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?" I ask but soon regret it. He takes me down and sets me on his dick. He goes farther than he did before, by hitting my prostate, "Ah." I moan.

"I found it didn't I?" He asks sarcastically. As he keeps going I feel my dick tighten up.

"Jamie, take it off!" I yell.

"No." He says and I feel him smirk on my neck. He then bites me, making sure to leave a mark. I reach my arm back, behind his head and grab a hold of his hair.

"Jamie, I'm gonna cum!" I say knowing that I can't. "Jamie! Let me cum."

"I'm cumming." He says and I soon feel his hot liquid enter me. He slides me off of him. "Show me how badly you want me to take it off." He says with a smirk. He's now sitting in a chair and there's a collar around my neck and a chain leash leading up to him.

"Jamie." I whine. 

"Nope." He says.

"Jamie, please. I need to cum."

"Why?"

"Because...this is killing me." I say breathing heavily. He gets down on a knee, he places a hand on my shoulder. I look at his eyes while his other hand moves down towards my dick. Although, instead of taking the thing off he clips something unto my balls. I let out a gasp, due to the pain. He smirks at me and sticks a few more on. I feel tears forming at the ends of my eyes.

"Jack, you know that you like it. But it's only in the deepest part of your mind. That's why you're dreaming about it now." He says as he takes two clothes pins and attaches them to my nipples. I realize that my hands are tied up behind my back now.

"Jamie." I whine again.

"Jack." He says in his sing song voice. _Jamie wouldn't be this cruel to me. So then, who is this?_

"Jack you really don't know your own desires?" He asks me in a shocked tone.

"What?"

"You are such a dirty boy." He tells me. _No, Jamie would never act like this, so then..._

"Jack...Jack...JACK!" I wake up to see the brunette hovering above me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yah." I lie. I find out that the sheets on my side of the bed are covered in my sweat and that I have a major boner now.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yah, what time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Did my sister call?"

"No. See I told you she would be fine."

"Yah, I guess you're right." I say and get up. He grabs my waist.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Jack it seemed like you were having a really good dream. Don't go in the bathroom just cause you're embarrassed. I already saw you getting rid of it in class and you had one in the car. Let me help you." I cock an eyebrow at him, due to me being confused as to why he all of a sudden used the same line as Tooth did once before. I lie back down on the bed and I watch as he pulls my boxers down and he begins to suck. He takes my entire cock in while playing with my balls. I moan at the feeling of his tongue sliding up and down my cock.

"Jamie." I whisper. He keeps going and just before I cum I hold his head down and I allow my juices to flow into his mouth. He comes up and wipes the cum off the side of his mouth off.

"See now was that so hard?" He asks smiling.

"Well actually I really was that hard." I smirk. He slaps my arm playfully.

"Hey Jamie?"

"Huh?"

"Want me to help you too?" I ask pointing to the bulge that is now showing in his boxers. He nods quickly with a big smile. I bite my lip as I move in-between his legs. I pull him in for a kiss on the lips. Eventually we break for air. I move to trailing kisses down his jawline and to his neck. I find his pulse point and sink my teeth into the sink sucking lightly.

"Fuck." He moans as he grips my hair with one hand and claws my back with the other. I move further down his chest trailing kisses all along the way. I let my tongue slid along his collar bone and leave another bite at the bottom of it. I then move to his nipples. I bite on one lightly as an experiment.

"Jack!" Jamie moans while gripping my hair tighter. I bite down harder and I earn the same result. I bit his other nipple the same way before licking a long stripe down his chest until I find his belly button. I let my tongue dip in as my hands go to move his boxers off. I start to massage his balls with my hands. I kitten lick the tip of his dick and he jumps. He bucks his hips up trying to get me to take him in. I move one of my hands to hold his hips still. I lick a stripe along the underside of his rock hard cock.

"Fuck! Stop teasing!" He moans clawing my back so hard that I am a hundred percent sure he is leaving marks. I give in and take him into my mouth. I hallow my cheeks to take more of him in. I start to bob my head up and down earning more moans and grunts.

"JACK!" He basically screams as I feel him cum in my mouth. I pull off with a pop. I wipe the corners of my lips as I make a point to swallow him.

"That is sexiest thing that I have ever fucking seen." He pants.

"So I did good?"

"No." He says seriously. I get nervous. "It was amazing." He laughs at my reaction.

"That's not funny." I say playfully shoving him.

"I know."

"Then, why are you laughing?"

"Just your face that's all."

"What do I have something on it?"

"No."

"Then wh-" I'm interrupted by his lips against mine. I give in and wrap my hands around his back, he pushes at the back of my head deepening the kiss. When we come up for air he asks me something that I wasn't expecting.

"So was the dream that good, that it showed you what you really want?"

"No." I say bluntly. Standing up I walk towards the bathroom.

"Jack, I was kidding. Come back." I hear him say and I shut the bathroom door. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I've changed since we were kids. I don't feel that way for Jamie any more._

"Jack, can you come out? Please. I want to talk. Jack?" I ignore him. "Jack, come on. I get it, you changed, I won't come onto you anymore. Just...come out. Please." I hear him plead and he keeps asking me to come out, but I just ignore him. I hear him sigh and walk out. I grab my phone from in my drawer and text Bunny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Hey, I need to let some energy out, if you know what I mean._

_K, we have a really nice girl ready to go if you wanna go gang banging tonight. _

_Yah, sure. Same place. _

_Yep. _

_See you there._

_Kay, bye. _I close my phone. I get dressed in my tight black pants, a plain white tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket. I grab the keys to my car and head out of the apartment. I get into my car and drive off to the usual hotel. When I get there I go to the usual room, 233.

"Jack! You finally made it mate." Bunny says coming around and giving me a pat on the back. "Sorry, mate they've had their taste of this girl since six today." _Six, huh? That's about the same time that Emma left. _Bunny wraps his arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and smile. We turn the corner to the bed and I see a brunette on all fours, getting fucked in her ass and in her mouth. I can't see her face, because her hair is in the way. I look at the ground to see a mini black skirt and a red halter top on the ground. Along with a matching white bra and underwear. _Those are the same clothes that Emma was wearing. What the hell is going on here?_ I look over at Bunny who still has a big grin on his face. When the two boys are done fucking both of those holes, they get out of her and move aside for Bunny and I. I begin to pull my pants down and go towards her face, but when I see her face I almost die.

"Emma!"

"Jack!" She says and I zip up my pants. "Um...this totally isn't what it looks like." She says.

"Eh mate. Do you know her?"

"Do I know her? She's my fucking sister dude!"

"You never told me that you had a sister!" He says putting his hands up in defense.

"I told you to call me if anything bad happened!"

"Nothing, bad is happening."

"Like hell there isn't! I was about to fuck you!" I yell at her and then I glare at Bunny.

"I told you, that you never told me you had a sister! How the bloody hell was I supposed to know?!"

"This is exactly why I tell you to send me pictures of the girls! Why didn't you this time?!"

"Because I was getting into it too." I scowl at him.

"Get your clothes on! We're leaving." I say to Emma.

"But, Jack -"

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright. God."

"Just shut up and get dressed!" I turn around. She taps my shoulder when she's ready go. I don't turn around to look at her. We just walk out. We go out to the car and we get in. "Why?"

"I just, thought it was going to be one."

"No, I mean why didn't you call me."

"I wasn't in trouble. I was having a little fun."

"Don't give me that shit! You know how I am." The rest of the ride home was quiet. When we get back up to the apartment, I see Jamie sitting outside of the apartment sleeping.

"Hey Jamie." She smiles looking down at him. He waves a hand at her yawning.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"Waiting for you to get back." Jamie says standing up. _I really wish that things weren't so screwed up._

"Is he staying the night too?" Emma asks again.

"Yes, but you can forget about him doing the things that Bunny and them were doing to you."

"Why?" She asks. I turn around and give her the look of death.

"I was kidding, relax. Like I said, I liked it though."

"You shouldn't have." I basically growl at her.

"What happened?" A confused Jamie asks.

"Nothing." Emma and I say in unison.

"Couch." I instruct Emma, "Uh Jamie, you can sleep on my floor."

"Or he could sleep out here with me-"

"No." I say quickly. I grab an extra blanket and pillow and tell Emma to go to bed. She sighs and agrees. I lead Jamie back into my room.

"Are you really going to make me sleep on the floor?"

"Course not." I smile weakly. I am fighting a war in my head. Part of me is saying kick Jamie out and when Emma is asleep go see Tooth and the other part is saying wait till Emma goes to sleep and then fuck Jamie. Another part says go to fucking sleep so I could think about this in the morning. I let that part win. I pull my clothes off and collapse into the bed.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asks. _No I am not okay I just saw my sister doing something that no person should see their sibling do._

"Yeah." I lie. Jamie sits next to me in the bed and lightly kisses my forehead before rolling on his side to face my wall. _Fuck._ I kind of wanted the other part of me to win as I roll over and sling an arm around his shoulder pressing my chest against his back and nuzzle my head in his neck.

"Night." I whisper right in his ear.

"Night." Jamie smiles. I close my eyes and snuggle deeper into him, falling asleep with ease.

"Jack, hey. Jack, wake up." I hear Jamie's sweet voice say. I rub my eyes and stretch. I see him sitting up and staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously, what?"

"You just look cute when you're sleeping." He says flashing me a smile. The smile takes my breath away.

"Then why did you wake me?"

"Remember I have that interview that I want you to go with me to." He says with the same smile on his face.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry." I say holding my head in my hand.

"No, it's ok. You had a lot going on earlier this morning. It's totally understandable." 

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

"Shit!" 

"What?"

"I'm supposed to call my aunt at nine-thirty to let her know that Emma's fine." Jamie grabs my chin and leans in.

"She can wait." He gets closer, but when he's hovering above my lips he pulls back. "Wait, why does your aunt need to know? What about your parents? Now that I think about it, I didn't see them at all last night."

"You know them. They're on a business trip, as usual." He looks at me concerned.

"Jack?"

"I'm not lying." I say knowing what he's going to say already. He reaches for my chin again, but I pull away. I get up and walk towards the bathroom.

"I'll take a shower first." I say as I enter the bathroom. Part of me wants to lock the door in case Jamie tries to come in, but another part wants me to leave it unlocked for him. _You know you want to leave it unlocked Jack._ I grab my head, lost and confused. _That's the problem, I don't know what I want anymore._ I think, I decide to leave the door unlocked. I walk over to the shower and get in. Throughout the entire time that I'm in there I didn't her Jamie come in at all. I go to get out and reach for my towel. _Where the hell is it?_ I think trying to figure out where it is.

"Jamie!" I yell and he peeks in. I cover myself up with the curtain. I feel myself begin to blush. "Do you have my towel?"

"No." He says in a sing song voice.

"Jamie." I say in a low growl and he just giggles at me, while waving the towel in the doorway. He walks back into the bedroom. I think about just waiting for him to come back in here, but then I figure that I'd be warmer if I just go get it from him. I get out of the shower and use my hand to cover up my dick. I walk into the bedroom, to find Jamie laying on the bed propping himself up with his arm and waving the towel around with the other. I get closer to him and reach out for the towel with my free hand. He pulls away. I glare at him and he just smiles at me.

"Come on seriously." I say reaching again and he pulls it out of my reach, "Jamie." I whine reaching again and falling on top of him. He grabs me and rolls us over so that he's on top now.

"I just took a shower seriously." I say and he leans in and kisses me. I give in and wrap my arms around his back. He reaches down and begins to play with my nipples. When we break he lowers his mouth to my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to get a single word out." He says and I come all over my chest and his boxers.

"Me talking dirty to you really turns you on. Wow, Jack. You really are a naughty boy." He says as he bites my ear. I moan. He lowers him self to my nipples and he bites down on one of them while playing with the other causing me to moan louder.

He comes up and says, "You don't want Emma to wake now do you? Let alone find us." I shake my head. He keeps playing with my nipples and then he lowers himself to my dick.

"Jamie wait. Let's be safe and do this later. I don't want Emma to find out." He just smiles at me. I hear the doorknob turn. _Fuck!_ Jamie gets up really fast and throws my towel at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Jack?" Emma yawns rubbing the sleep out of her eyes which are still closed. I take advantage of this and make a quick dash for the bathroom. I use the door to hide my chest and still hard dick. Jamie covers himself up and bunches the covers to hide his hard on.

"Huh?"

"Did you call Auntie?"

"Uh no. Can you? I have to get ready."

"Fine." She sighs leaving. Jamie jumps up from the bed and comes running full speed into the bathroom.

"Looks like you need another shower." He smirks evilly. He shoves me into the shower turning the water on. It falls down our faces as our lips smash into one another sloppily.

"Fuck." I moan as quiet as possible, "Please." I beg as we break for air. Jamie smiles and is way too eager to fulfill my request as he sinks down onto his knees.

"So hard for little old me?" Jamie says in a sing song voice.

"Please." I repeat bucking my hips towards him. He smirks at me and just pokes at it.

"Jamie." I whine as quietly as possible.

"Yes?" He asks in a sing-song.

"Come on." I plead as I buck my hips at him again. He just keeps smirking at me. He stands up.

"I want our dicks to connect." He whispers in my ear. I feel him grab my dick and he rubs our dicks together. I bite my lip, it feels so much better than it sounds. But, it still doesn't please me, that much.

"Jamie." I say as I begin to pant.

"Yes?" Jamie asks again in another sing-song voice. I look at him and he gets close to my neck. He bites down and I moan as quietly as possible. I hear the door open. _Oh no._

"Jack?" Emma asks. I watch as Jamie gets down on his knees and begins to suck.

"Yah." I get out trying not to moan as much as possible.

"I'm going out."

"Where?" I ask as I feel Jamie move his hand to my back side and he begins to play with my ass.

"Are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine. Where are you going?" I ask trying not to gasp for air when he adds a third finger.

"I'm going to Pipa's." She says.

"Ok. Have fun." I say. Once the door closes I grab hold of Jamie's hair and hold him there. I cum into his mouth. He takes out his fingers and stands up. I look at him with a sad expression on my face. He places his index finger under my chin and pulls me towards him with it. He kisses me. He has a little bit of my cum still in his mouth and I taste it. I try to push him off me, wanting him to take me in the ass, but I can't. We venture in each others mouth making sure that we get every inch. When we pull away there is a string of saliva connecting the two of us.

"Jamie." I whine softly.

"Jack."

"Touch me. Take me, again."

"Someone's in a hurry aren't we?"

"Don't you have an interview soon?"

"Yah, but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun with you." Then I think about yesterday.

"Jamie?"

"Yes, baby." I blush at him calling me that.

"Where did you go yesterday after our fight?"

"Out."

"Where did you go!?"

"Why are you getting so anxious?"

"Because if you went out to have sex with someone else, then I don't think I can believe anything you say ever again."

"Why do you say that?"

"You said that you'd try to stop being a prostitute."

"Well..."

"Jamie."

"I swear that was my last time." I sigh.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with. Then go to your job interview." I say sighing. _I can't believe he would do that to me. _I think as I turn around.

"Jack. Are you mad?"

"What do you think?" I ask coldly.

"But-"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just finish taking the shower and let's go." I demanded as I finished up and got out. I quickly get dressed and head out into the living room. _Jesus, he's such an ass. _

_Yah, but you could of been nicer to him._

_Who the hell are you anyways?_

_I told you already. I'm your deepest and darkest desire and I will give you what you want._

_The hell are you talking about._ I don't hear the voice anymore.

"Great now I'm becoming a schizo." I mumble as I run a hand through my hair. _Maybe I was too hard on him. I guess, I can try to be nicer. _I hear the door to my bedroom open and I turn around to see Jamie wearing my clothes.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"What? I don't have any other clothes."

"Then ask me."

"Can I wear your clothes?" He asks and I look him up and down to see that the clothes are tight on his muscular body. I feel my face burn up.

"Yah, fine." I say and I walk out. "Let's go."

"So, there's something that you're worried about."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"You're not looking at my eyes."

"I just know." He says. I close the apartment door an lock it. I then hear someone else on the floor locking their door. I look over to my left to see Jamie's mom standing there. _Shit! _I quickly unlock the door and shove Jamie inside.

"Hi, Mrs. Bennett." I smile.

"Jack, I have been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Jamie."

"What about him?"

"Well you said you saw him."

"At school." I smile.

"I was hoping that he would try to come and stay with you since you are one of his favorite people."

"I am?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, he is a little obsessed."

"Obsessed?"

"He talks about you,all the time -" She gets cut off by a loud banging noise coming from inside my apartment.

"What was that?"

"Uh, Emma is inside. She's probably cooking something."

"Oh, well can you keep an eye out for Jamie."

"Yeah." I smile as I try to get rid of her.

"If you do see him be careful. The things that I have read that he wrote about you are very-" She gets cut off by the loud banging noise again.

"Emma stop tearing the place up." I call. She smiles.

"Well I'll let you go then. Have a nice day."

"You too." I smile. She turns and walks away. I sigh in relief. _I have to really ask Jamie what she was talking about. Obsessed?_ I think to myself. I open the door.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks innocently.

"That loud banging noise you were making."

"Oh that, I got bored."

"Bored?" I ask angrily. I take a deep breath. _Be nice. Be nice. Be nice._ I think.

"Come on let's go." I sigh. We head down to the car garage. He gets in the drivers seat of his Cavalier and I in the passenger's seat. After we've been driving for a while I decide to ask the question.

"Why does your mom keep saying that you're obsessed with me?"

"Hey, isn't that the playground we used to play at?" He asks dodging the question.

"Jamie, are you even listening to me?"

"So after the interview, you want to go out to eat." _What the hell?_ I decide to just answer him.

"Fine." I rest my chin on my hand and stare out the window.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Isn't that your favorite movie theater?" I ask trying to imitate him. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Jamie, do you even bother to listen to me anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks me in his sweet voice.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I yell as I turn to face him.

"Jack are you feeling ok?"

"No, I mean yes. Physically I am. Mentally I am not."

"What do you mean?"

"Explain to me what your mo-"

"We're here." He says interrupting me in mid-sentence. I sigh, realizing that I'm not going to get anything out of him right now. I get out of the passenger's seat while he gets out of the drivers seat. I look up at the neon sign, which reads _Getting dirty_.

"Jamie, where exactly are we?" I ask getting suspicious.

"A club."

"You're getting an interview at a club. Seriously. Tell them that you just can't do it."

"Jack, trust me. It's going to be fine." He says as he pats my back and pushes me inside. When we get inside I watch as a male just a little taller than Jamie comes up to us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hi, you must be Jamie."

"Yep."

"And who's this?"

"This is Jack." Jamie says flashing him a smile. The older gentleman outstretches his hand and I take it in.

"Well you both look like fine boys. Jason!" He shouts towards the back. A boy around the age of Jamie and I, with blonde hair comes up to us and says hi.

"I'll take Jamie to room one and you take Jack to room two." He says.

"Oh, wait, I'm not here for an interview." I say but he's already in the other room with Jamie. The other boy, Jason, smiles at me kindly. He grabs my wrist and drags me into the other room. He tosses me unto a chair. "Hey, wait-" I start, but he cuts me off by kissing me. _What the hell is going on? Why is Jamie bringing me here. _Jason sticks his hand down the front half of my pants. I try to push him off of me. He bites my lip which causes me to gasp and he sticks his tongue in. I feel a few tears falling down my face. _This is rape and I can't seem to get this guy off of me. Jamie!_ I try pushing him off of me again. However this time he pulls on my dick which causes me to gasp some more. When we break I look at him.

"You're a lustful, dirty, bitch." This makes me cry some more.

"Just stop this, let me go." I plead. He just smiles at me. "Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. JAMIE!" I say feeling more tears coming. Next thing I know, I hear Jamie banging down the door. "Jamie!" I yell again. He comes in and punches James to the floor. He picks me up bridal style and we walk out of the room. He turns and faces the owner.

"I'm not taking this job. If you think, that you can touch my boyfriend and still believe that I want this job. You got another thing coming." He says and he carries me out of the club. He places me in the passenger's seat, in his car and gets in the drivers seat. We sit there not doing anything. Tears are still streaming down my face. I feel him staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that would happen." He says as he takes my face in both of his hands and he kisses me. When we break he says, "There. Better?"

"Yes." I smile as he drives away. We head towards a fancy restaurant. When we get there I hear him say something about a private room. I look up at him with confusion written on my face.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask Jamie when we were sitting at a table in the restaurant.

"Anything."

"Back there, you said I was your boyfriend. You do know that I have a girlfriend, right?"

"I just got caught up in the moment." He says looking down at his menu.

"Okay, just checking."

"I just that thought that after everything that…" He trails off. I have a feeling that this was not going to be good.

"Jamie, I…"

"You what?"

"I just… I don't know okay. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what." I snarl. The waiter comes up a little nervous.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Yes please." Jamie says. We told him our drinks and he disappears.

"Forget it." I sigh.

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"I am not always mean to you." I say. _Was the voice in my head right?_ _I don't think that I am that mean to him. I just don't know what to think right now. I don't know what I am feeling for Jamie and to be truthful it is scaring me. My feelings always come easy to me. I always understand how I feel about someone, but when it comes to Jamie I am at a loss. I don't know if I want to kiss him or yell at him. I don't know if I want to punch him or throw him against the wall and fuck him hard, which is really confusing. My head hurts._ I get up and Jamie gives me a confused look.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." I say as I walk away. _I don't feel so well. _

_Do you know why?_

_Why the fuck do you keep coming back to bother me?_

_I asked you a question first._

_No._

_It's because you are so confused on your decision. You should really just give in and give him what he wants. You know you would rather be with Jamie than Tooth._

_Yah, but..._

_See you just admitted to it. _

_I did not._

_You idiot! You just did. _

_I'm not that mean to him, am I?_

_You're basically a dick. You should let me take over sometime._

_What? And let my inner desires run freely, I don't think so. _

_You've got to remember that I __**am**__ your inner desires and sooner or later you're going to lose yourself to me._

_That will never happen._ I think as I get into the bathroom.

_You might want to start rethinking that last thought. _

_What? _I go into a stall and lean over the toilet. _Shit!_

_I think it's about time that you learned how to actually love someone. _"Get out! Get out!" I yell as I hold my head. _Do you know what you're missing? Love, you don't know how to love someone properly. Or at least you don't let yourself be loved by others. Sure all Jamie thinks about is sex, to you. But in reality he just wants you to love him back._ There's silence and I take my hands down from my head. "Now, why don't I show you how to love him properly." I say with a smirk on my face.

_Don't you dare! _I walk out of the bathroom and towards the table.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jamie asks when I come back and sit down.

"Yah, just didn't feel right."

"Were you having a boner over me?" Jamie asks leaning over the table. I smirk at him. _I'm happy that you guys got a private room._

_Don't even think about it!_

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." I say flirting with him.

"So...what did you mean by you don't know anymore?"

"I don't know if I should date Tooth anymore, you know." _Don't tell him that!_

"Uh..." Jamie begins to blush. I lean over the table and I grab his chin and kiss him. I bite his lip hard and he opens up. I stick my tongue into his mouth. He soon gives in and slips his tongue into my mouth. When we break I walk over to his side of the table and kiss him again, but this

time I shove my hand up his shirt and begin to play with his nipples. _What the hell are you doing?_

_What you wouldn't do! _When we break the kiss Jamie looks up at me with a confused expression on his face. I get off of Jamie when I hear the door click open. The waiter walks in and Jamie stops him from setting the drinks down.

"W-we've changed our minds. This place is too fancy for us." He says and he grabs my hand and we run out of there leaving the waiter in a daze. We get into his car. He starts it and begins to drive. I lean over and undo his pants.

"J-Jack what the hell are you doing?" I pull his dick out while ignoring the question and begin to suck.

"What you want me to do." I say when I come up for air. I can see him wanting to cum. _Will you stop this! _

_Nope._ A smirk crosses my face when I think this. We finally get to the car garage. Jamie adjusts my seat so that I'm lying down. He pulls down my pants and gets above me.

"Jack, I don't know what's come over you, but whatever it is. I like it." He says as he kisses me. _No, that's not the real me. Stop this! _He lifts my shirt up and ties it around my wrists.

"Jamie." I say teasingly. _Stop!_ I yell in my mind. Jamie's hands slide down my body too slow for my liking, teasing my back. I bit my lip. _Am I actually liking this? _

_Of course you are. _

_Shut up! I didn't ask you._

_Then who did you ask._ They had a point.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." He hums biting my lip and then leaning in for a kiss. I put my tied wrists around his neck and pull him in deeper. His one hand is cupping my face while the other plays with my nipple pinching lightly.

"Untie me, baby." I moan into the kiss. Jamie instantly does just that.

"Off." I say tugging at his shirt. He tosses it somewhere in the backseat.

"Switch. I'm going to make you feel good." I hum in his ear. He smiles and we quickly change positions so my legs straddle his hips. I start grinding my hips down on his. I pull his pants all the way off and mine too, so we are both stark naked. I look out the windows, afraid a neighbor could see in but they are fogged up from our breathing. I smirk and start trailing kisses down his body. From his jawline to his neck and then his chest. I suck on one of his nipples and gently bite.

"Fuck." He gasps.

"You like that?" I hum. I then do the same to the other one. I skip to his inner thighs, skipping over the spot that I want to kiss the most. _Wait I don't want to kiss his dick. I want to stop this. _

_Then why did you think it?_

_My inner desires might be right- wait no they aren't._ While I am debating this I am leaving bites all over his legs.

"Jack please!" He moans loud enough that if the neighbors couldn't see us they definitely heard us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Glove box." I turn and find a bottle of lube. I start to click my tongue.

"Such a slut. Keeping this in your car." I smirk. I move up and whisper right in his ear in a deeper raspier voice, "Want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk out of the car later?" His head quickly moves up and down nodding. I reach for his shirt and tie his wrists to the head rest. I make my way down so I am face to face with the tight pink ring of muscle. I look at the lube and decide to have a snack first. I lick a circle around his hole.

"PLEASE!" He practically screams.

"Shush, baby." I say in a sing song voice. I grip his waist with my hands and slowly slid my tongue in. _He is so warm inside. I love the taste. Wait no I don't. I don't… I don't know._ I keep licking and eventually I put the lube on my fingers. I put the first finger while my tongue is still inside him. I move my tongue and finger in the same motions. Then I brush against something with my tongue.

"RIGHT THERE! FUCK!" He moans. I pull my tongue and finger out completely and cup my other hand over his mouth.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet. Don't want to be rude to my neighbors would you?" He shakes his head quickly. "Good boy." I hum and move my tongue back in and this time I have two fingers in.

"Jack please!" He moans as quietly as he can.

"What?" I ask pulling both my finger and tongue out and move up his body. "Tell me what you want." I whisper when I am face to face with him again.

"I want you to fuck me!" He moans. I smile and gently place a kiss to his lips and place my tip at his hole. He bites my lip as I push in. I don't wait for him to adjust before I start slamming my hips into him._ I never got this excited with Tooth. What the fuck? I am loving the feeling of his tight warm ass. I could stay in here forever._

_I told you._

"Shut the fuck up!" I moan loudly.

"What?" Jamie asks confused. I realize that my "inner desires" have given me back the control to my body.

"Sorry, baby not you." I hum as I keep slamming into him hard. _I don't know why I keep going._ _Because you like it._ I growl.

"Fuck that was hot!" Jamie moans. "Untie me please!" I smirk and do as I'm told. His hands fly to grab at me. One grabs my hair so tight that I thought he was going to pull some out and the other claws at my back. I am ninety percent certain that he left marks. Jamie's hand in my hair leaves and he starts pumping himself lazily. I get jealous and slap his hand away. I start pumping him in time with my thrusts. A few seconds later and my hand and both of our chest are cover in white strings of cum. He tightens around my dick.

"Fuck!" I growl as I cum quickly after wards. I slowly pull out. Jamie winces from the sudden loss. I look at my hand and lick my lips.

"Eat it." Jamie pants. I suddenly start licking the white cum off of my fingers and when I clean them off I lick his chest clean. _It is so sweet._ I swallow all of it. _I love the taste. Wait no, I like the taste of Tooth. _

_You may like the taste of her, but you love the taste of him. _

"Jack move." He pants. I move aside a little and he reaches in the glove box. He pulls something black out of it.

"What is that?" I ask.

"A butt plug. That way I won't lose it." He smiles. I watch in awe as he shoves the toy up his raw hole.

"I don't want to lose you." He smiles weakly still heavily out of breath.

"Jamie you shouldn't." I say staring at him wide eyed.

"Oh shut up and get dressed." He smirks. I nod handing him his pants as I put on mine. "Tell me, what got in you."

"I don't know. I just… something took over inside of me and I… really liked it." I say biting my lip. _Did I just say that out loud? _

_Yep. _

_Shut up!_

"Well I loved it." Jamie smiles as he reaches over to push the hair out of my eyes and places a kiss on my forehead, "Come on. I am starving." He smiles. I nod and throw my shirt back on. We make our way upstairs to my flat. When we get up to the my floor I take out the keys and throw them at Jamie to open it. I hear Mrs. Bennett's door open and I take the keys from Jamie and open the door. I push him in and I fall in with him. We both tumble to the ground. Me on top of him. I pull myself up so that I'm looking at him. I feel my face get warm. He brings his hands up to my cheeks and pulls me in for a kiss. I give in. _Maybe this isn't so bad. Wait, what am I thinking?_

_I knew you'd fall for him._

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_Heh, you sound like a girl._

_No, I don't!_

_Yep, you sound like Shana, from Shakugan no Shana._

_Errrr...no I don't! _Jamie's staring at me now with confusion, because we stopped kissing a while ago. I must be looking like I'm thinking really hard too because next thing I know he asks, "What's on your mind?"

"Eh...nothing." I lie as I look away. He smirks at me.

"Good boys shouldn't lie. Boys who lie get in trouble." I blankly stare at him. He picks me up bridal style and brings me into my room and lies me unto the bed. "Today's been a long day. Do you want to sleep or keep having fun?" He asks me as he taps my nose with every word.

"Fun!" I basically shout. After I say that though I curse at myself. _Did you really just respond for me?_

_Heh, yep. _

_Fuck you._

_Well, we're about to be._

_What? _I feel Jamie move his hands down into my pants and grabs my dick. I bite my lip, trying to hold back the moan.

"J-J-Jamie, don't." I say still trying to hold back a moan.

"Jack, I know you want it. Tell me where." He practically demands.

"Jamie, can't we just go to bed like normal people?"

"Are we really normal?" He asks squeezing my cock. I arch my back at it and allow a moan to escape my lips. I watch as he smirks. He gets close to my ear and whispers, "So you get totally turned on by that." He then bites my ear. I feel my face grow warm and he kisses my lips. _Do I really love him? If I do then how...how could I have forgotten him, his kiss, and that day. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Flashback:**

It was a month after Jamie left Jack alone in the clearing with the kiss. Jack had been going there everyday since. He would always see Jamie there. "Hi Jack!" Jamie would say. Jack would reply with a hello. The two would talk for hours and then one of the days that Jack was heading out his mom stopped him.

"Jack sweetie we need to talk."

"What is it mom?"

"Your father and I are worried about you." 

"Why?"

"You still believe that Jamie's here. We're thinking that maybe you should see a therapist."

"What? But Jamie _is_ still here."

"Sweetie he's not, remember he moved away." Jack had tears forming at the end of his eyes.

"No, he didn't he's still here. He lives right next door and he meets with me everyday in our secret hideout."

"Honey -"

"NO! He's still here! I know he is!" Jack says as he pushes away the hand of his mother that was going to lightly touch his shoulder. Jack runs out of the apartment building and to the clearing. When he gets out to the clearing he sits down. _Jamie, why aren't you here?_ Jack looks around for Jamie.

"Jamie?" He asks. He looks around and doesn't see Jamie. Jack decides to wait around for him. He becomes sleepy when twilight comes. The next time he awakes it is already dark outside. He gets up and begins to walk to the apartment. _He never came. Why didn't he come? I don't understand. _Jack thinks as he walks up to his apartment room, crying. _I don't want to ever think about Jamie ever again! _When he gets to his apartment his mother stops him.

"Jack? Sweetheart is everything alright?"

"Everything's...fine." He lies. He goes up to her and hugs her around the waist. "Mom, can we go see a therapist or even someone who can use hypnosis to make me forget about Jamie."

"Ok sweetie. Whatever you want."

**Present:**

_That's right. I went to go see a hypnotist for months after that and I soon forgot Jamie. That's why I thought I knew him, but then again I couldn't remember him._ Jamie's down, kissing my abs. He looks up at me and sees that I have a sad expression on my face.

"Jack?" He asks rolling to the side next to me. "Is everything alright?" He asks as he wipes a tear that escaped from my eye.

"Yeah, fine." I smile weakly trying to convince both him and myself.

"You don't seem fine." He pouts sitting up.

"You already gave me a boner, can you at least take care of that?" I try.

"I guess." He sighs against my skin, kissing it repeatedly, winding his hands up my back to rest around the back of my neck. He bites harshly into my skin before shoving me back into the wall. He yanks my shirt off, literally.

"Jamie." I scold at the sound of ripping material. Jamie looks down at me under his lashes, wickedly laughing.

"What?" He asks innocently, wedging his fingers into the waste-band of my boxers and jeans, yanking them down. Our lips meld together as we kiss. Jamie nibbles on my bottom lip, our tongues rolling against one another lustfully. Jamie pulls back, panting, eyes blown out with lust. He presses another firm kiss to my lips and then travels down my jaw and neck, sucking so hard into my neck that he drew blood on a few times. I can't hold back the little moans that drop from my lips as Jamie's kisses and kitten licks travel down my torso and to my achingly hard cock.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten." He purrs, before placing his hands to balance himself on my hips, engulfing my cock with his lips and warm, wet mouth that had let my head fall back against the wall with a little breath. Jamie sucks, hard, on the head, dipping his tongue into the seam, teasing until little beads of pre-cum pulsed into his mouth. He moans appreciatively around me. I moan louder and pull at his hair.

"You taste so good, babe." He purrs, before engulfing me entirely again, sinking down all the way until his nose was pressed again my stomach. Suddenly he pulls off with a pop. I whimper from the loss of this sensation. He stands back up.

"I bet you cum so hard thinking about this exact thing." He purrs, biting harshly on my ear, running one hand from my neck and down to wrap around my cock and begins to pump it steadily, which causes me to moan even louder. Jamie laughs into the shell of my ear, tightening his grip slightly,

"You little slut." He drops his grip on my neck, and I gasp for air, my head buzzing and thighs trembling as Jamie aggressively hoists them both up off of the ground, holding me back against the wall. I was more or less all the way off of the floor, my back flushed against the wall, balancing me as Jamie holds me up with just the strength of his arms. He chuckles, before shoving his hips up, entering me, I scream. My back arching up off of the wall. I feel as though I am being ripped open- although I am no stranger to the feeling, it is just that he didn't prep me.

"Uh uh uh, nngh Ja-Jamie!" I moan pulling harshly on his hair and clawing at the skin on his back.

"What is it Jack?" Jamie asks me. _What the hell kind of a question is that? _

"Um..." I trail off and while I'm lost in thought he shoves deep inside of me, hitting my prostate, "Ngh!"

"Is that it?" Jamie asks with a devilish smirk. He hits that spot over and over again.

"J-Jamie!" I moan before I'm about to cum.

"No." He says grabbing my dick and squeezing it really hard. I moan at his action. _Dammit! Do you see what you've started?_

_Your romance life._

_No, you started a terrible relationship._

_How so?_

_Now all he wants is sex._

_He wants to break you, to make you know that you are his._

_I'm not a fucking animal!_

_Well, you gotta remember he's a prostitute, he has no other way of showing love._

_So what you're saying is that I should show him how to love me more. _I look up into Jamie's eyes.

"What is it?" He asks shoving deep in me again. _Quit asking that!_

"Ngh..." I look up at him, trying to think of something to make him stop this madness. _Shit!_

_What is it now?_

_Tomorrow we go back to school. _

_So?_

_He's probably going to be all over me, Tooth's gonna be pissed that I didn't spend time with her. _

"Jamie, you can't do anything to me during school." I get out through moans.

"That's not something you say during sex." He says shoving himself deep into me.

"Just...ngh...let me...gah...cum."

"Not until I do." He says as he smashes his lips against mine. Next thing we both know, the door bell rings. He breaks away from me. "Who the fuck could that be!?"

"How the fuck should I know!?" I yell at him. He shoves deep into me one more time. I quickly run a comb through my hair and get dressed. I open the front door to find Jamie's mom on the other side.

"Jack. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yah, sure." I say and she looks at me with sad eyes. _What's wrong with her?_

"Well, I'll see you tonight." She says with a kind smile and walks next door.

"Bye." I say quietly as I walk back into the apartment. Jamie's spread out on the couch.

"Who was it?"

"No one important."

"Really? Because it sounded important."

"Jamie, it was just James." I say lying.

"The football player?" I nod.

"He wants me to come over later tonight and play video games with him. Ya know."

"What did you tell him?" _Good he didn't see through me._

"Yes of course." He looks at me disapprovingly, "What? Jamie, I can't spend my every waking...or hell even sleeping moment with you." I say to him calmly. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Are you eating dinner with him?" I nod. Even though we were going to have dinner not to long ago, that would've been an early dinner.

"Fine, as long as it's not with my mom." He says rolling over, but not breaking eye contact with me.

"Jamie, besides me what made you runaway?"

"Uh..." He looks away from my curious eyes. _Jamie._

"I want to get to know you more. I mean I know you from when we were kids, but not so much from us two growing up." He looks back up at me.

"Jack, you don't want to know." _He even said that back then. _

"Is something wrong with Sophie?"

"No, Sophie's fine."

"Then, your dad?" He looks away from me again. _So, it is his dad. _

**Flashback:**

Jack looks around the classroom, not seeing Jamie anywhere again. Tooth taps on his shoulder. He turns around, to see her eyes full of sadness and she leans in.

"Where's Jamie?" She whispers. Jack shrugs. He turns back and listens to the teacher. After school, Jack collected all of the work sheets and ran to the clearing. Just as Jack thought, Jamie was there.

"Jamie!" Jack shouted with excitement. He sees Jamie coiled up into a ball. He walks by Jamie and puts a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie shrugs it away.

"Jamie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack could tell that Jamie was crying and that something **was** wrong.

"I know something's wrong. So tell me." Jack says lying down next to Jamie so that they were face to face.

"Jack, I can't."

"Why not? I thought we were brothers."

"I just can't. I can't even tell Sophie about this."

"What?"

"I told you, that I can't tell you." Jack blinks at him trying to think of what he could possibly be talking about. Jack finally notices a few bruises on Jamie's face and a strange marking on Jamie's neck. Being who he is, he became super overprotective and wanted to know right away who did this to his best friend, who he considered as his brother.

"It was-"

**Present:**

_What was it that he said?_ I say placing a hand to my head trying to remember. Jamie's still on the couch moping.

**AN: Find out what Jamie's mom needs to talk to Jack about. ;)**

** Jack: Jamie, what happened to you?**

** Jamie: You're the one who doesn't remember **

** Me: Hey now you two, no fighting!**

** Katelyn: Yah, I mean who's gonna want the main characters fighting?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Jack, it''s almost six, shouldn't you be getting ready to head over to James'?" I nod and head towards the bedroom. _Fuck! What am I going to do?_ I get undressed and jump into the shower. _Dammit! Why can't I remember!_

_Duh, dumb ass, you went to a fucking hypnosis after you realized Jamie was gone. _

_Why, can't you just leave me alone?_

_I already told you._

_Right, right. Anyways, I wonder what Jamie's mom has to say?_

_Probably something about Jamie and his weird obsession. _

_Most likely, but there might be more to what she'll bring up. _

_Maybe._

_Probably something about me living on my own and she'll try to convince me to move in with my aunt and sister. _When I'm done with the shower, I head back into the bedroom and get dressed. _Is he still moping on the couch?_ I walk out to the living room to find Jamie passed out on the couch. _He would do this a lot when we were kids and he spent the night too. _I feel a small smile cross my face. I leave the apartment and walk over to Mrs. Bennett's apartment.

"Hello Jack." Mrs. Bennett smiles as she answers the door.

"Hi." I smile back. _Jamie is going to be mad when he finds out about this_, I think to myself. _Then I just can't let him know that I am doing this._

"I am making lasagna, is that okay?"

"Yeah. Food is food to me and I love all food." I smile awkwardly. The two of us never truly talked. I think this is the first time I have been in her apartment in the time that she has lived here.

"The real reason I invited you over is Jamie. Remember how I said he was obsessed?" She asks as I sit on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Well I have something to show you." She walks off towards her bedroom and comes back with a box full of notebooks.

"All of them are filled with stuff about you and him." My eyes widen, there are dozens of them.

"Thirty-two." She says.

"Thirty-two?"

"Thirty-two notebooks."

"Filled with stuff about the two of us."

"Yes. Some are stories and some are… drawings and they are uh… they are very descriptive. Why don't you take a look while I check on the food?"

"Sure." I say._ Thirty-two? That is a lot._ One of them is a five subject notebook too. I open that first. My eyes double in size. It was a drawing of me bent over a desk and Jamie pounding into me. The thing that is scary is that it looks just like me. I flip the page. This time Jamie was tied to the bed and I was fucking him. I file through the first part of the huge notebook and it is filled with drawings just like these. I get to the second section. It's a story. It starts off innocently about us meeting again, but then my eyes widen again as he becomes very descriptive about something that he did to me earlier today. I skip a few pages and start reading again. It's another sex scene. I skip to the next section in this notebook and it has more drawings. The next filled in scribbly handwriting describing some of his drawings in a story and then more drawings in the last section. The rest of the notebooks are only single subject ones. I pick up the most worn one and open it. Unlike the last one, this one has me alone in my bedroom wanking off. Then it is me alone in a classroom, in a movie theater, in a park, and more places. Some of me wanking others of me fingering myself. All of them had my face perfect and he even drew my dick around the right size. One page in this notebook is just of a dick and in scribbly handwriting next to it read, _Jack's dick._

"You understand why I think that he **is** going to reach out to you." I look up at his mother closing the notebook tight. I notice how she put emphasis on the word 'is'. If only she knew the fact that he did reach out to me.

"Do you mind if I take a few of these?"

"Go right ahead. Take the whole box. It scares me." She says looking at the box as if it has a disease.

"Food is ready." She says. I nod and follow her to the table which has two plates with lasagna already on them. Thirty-two_,_ I think to myself. _How did he know how big I am? _After dinner with Mrs. Bennett, I walk back over to my apartment. I place my key in the key hole and look back down at the box under my arm. I sigh, unlock the door, and open it. I walk in and close the door behind me. Jamie came to the door, like he was a dog or something. He pulls me into a hug making me nearly drop the box. I don't even try to hug him back. _How did he become like this? _When he pulls away, I'm standing arms length from him. He looks down and sees the box under my arm. He glares at me.

**AN: Find out what's going to happen to Jack and Jamie in the next chapter.**

** Jamie: Jack, why do hate me?**

** Jack: I told you already, I don't hate you!**

** Me: Yah, he doesn't hate you, he lo~ves you. :D**

** Katelyn: For sure.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You went to my mom?"

"Look, Jamie, it's totally not what you think."

"Oh, it's not what I think! Clearly it is! You have that... I mean those and the only person who had those was my mother! My father sent them to her after he confiscated them from me!" He corners me up against the door.

"Jamie." I say as I see his eyes turn to the those of a killer's. He grabs my neck forcefully. I drop the box.

"I thought, that you were my friend! My brother!" I claw at his hand.

"J..a...mie." I choke out. He looks at me a little bit more pissed off, but then he lets me go. Now it is my turn to get pissed off.

"You think that you're angry! What the hell is up with these drawings Jamie! I mean, how the fuck did you even know what my dick looked like!" He looks away from me.

"What the fuck is up with all these fucking scenes too! Why!? Why the hell would you write shit like this!? Were you fucking stalking me! I should of known I mean, you are a fucking prostitute! I don't even know why I asked if you were a fucking stalker because you obviously are! I mean Jesus! You drew pictures of me jacking off and in the places that I did do it! I mean I did it when people weren't around, but Jesus!"

"Jack." He says softly as he looks at me.

"No! Jamie, just no! I don't want you to be like this!_ I_ don't want to be like this!" I say pointing at the notebooks.

"No! You want to be like that only with Tooth!"

"Why the fuck are you bringing her into this!?"

"Why the fuck not Jack? Huh. I mean why can't I bring in all of your shitty ass, slutty, fucked up friends into this!"

"That's not right." I say feeling tears coming to my eyes. _This whole scenario isn't right._

"I've been in love with you since we were kids! Why can't you understand that?!"

"I do. I just-"

"You just what, Jack! You just don't accept it! You, you were the one who told me that you loved me!"

"No, I never got it out, you jumped to it and kissed me. That was my first fucking kiss!"

"Yah, well deal with it! Because I loved you then and I love you now! And I know you feel the same way!"

"If I did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Jack, look I love you."

"You know what Jamie. I'm going to leave and then come back, and when I do, you better be gone, or I'm calling the cops." I say as I open the apartment door and leave. I walk out towards the park. I sit down on a park bench. _My questions still didn't get answered. _

_You didn't have to be a complete dick like that._

_Yah, well you are a piece of me, so don't even think that you were not upset about him stalking us. _

_True but, even then, you didn't have to kick him out._

_He'll probably still stalk me no matter what. _I let out a sigh and then I feel a bag over my head. I begin to struggle until I feel someone grab my legs and arms. _What the hell is going on? _I feel myself thrown unto something cold and hard. _What the hell? _

"I told you he was cute." I hear a male say.

"Yep, you sure did." Another says.

"Damn, Elliot, this kid's making me hard. Can I take the sack off, so I can see his face?" I hear someone sitting by me ask.

"No, Antonio." _What the hell is going on?_

"Remember, we're going to use him in order to bring Jamie back to us." The other male said. _Wait a minute that voice. It sounds familiar. _

"Right, right, but, hey Frank? Why couldn't we of just used Sophie to lead Jamie to us?" _Frank? Isn't that..._

"Because, I couldn't possibly hurt my little girl." _Shit! I'm stuck with Jamie's dad. _

_That's not good dude._

_You don't say so. The guy scares the shit out of me. Always has. _

_No you idiot! Try to remember back to that day._

"Plus I have a score to settle with this bastard." _Think back? What the hell am I supposed to remember? _

**Flashback:**

"It was my dad." Jack became really cold and really pissed off at this. _I knew Jamie's dad was a weirdo, but I never would of thought that he would pull something like this. _Jack stood up and walked back towards the apartments.

"Jack, wait, don't go!"

"Jamie, stay there!" Jack walks into the apartments and into the elevator. When he gets up to his floor he goes straight to his apartment.

"Jack, honey what's wrong?"

"Mom, I need your medical kit." He says as he walks towards the bathroom trying to find it.

"Why sweetie? Are you hurt?"

"No, but Jamie is."

"Jamie! How is Jamie hurt?!"

"I...I can't tell you." Jack says when he finds it. He runs back out to the clearing. He finds Jamie in the same place where he left him.

"Jamie." He says quietly. Jamie sits up.

"Jack. Did you tell your mom?" Jack shakes his head. He takes out a cotton ball and begins to clean up the blood stains off of Jamie's face. _Why? Why would Jamie's dad do such a thing?_

"Jamie."

"What is it Jack?" Jamie asks Jack in a quiet, raspy voice. His eyes were still red from crying. He had a black eye on his right eye.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What else did he do to you?" Jack asks as he begins to place a band-aid on Jamie's neck where the strange mark was. He watched as Jamie begins to cry again. Jack pulls Jamie into a hug, forgetting about his bruises.

"Jack, I don't want to go back."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you about what else he did to me. I just can't." He says as he grabs hold of Jack's tee-shirt. Jack pets Jamie's head.

"Alright, you can't tell me. But you're going to have to calm down." Jack says as he pulls away so that Jamie's arms length away.

"Ok." Jamie says sniffling and placing a smile unto his face.

"There we go, that's what I wanted to see." Jamie looks up at Jack confused. Jack feels his face begin to burn up.

"Jack, you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody about this." Jack nods his head but still asks why.

"Because, I don't want my parents to divorce."

"Why do you think they'll divorce?"

"Trust me. It's how it works out all the time, at least in the movies." Jamie says looking away from Jack. Jack can sense that Jamie's really sad.

"Come on. You can spend the night tonight." Jack says as he helps Jamie up.

**Present:**

_But that doesn't make any sense as to why his dad has a bone to pick with me._

_You still don't remember** that** half?_

_No of course I don't. _

_I'll tell you one thing. Someone let something slip their mind, his parents got a divorce and it's still a mystery as to why Jamie chose his father over his mother. _

"Is he still alive back there?" I hear Frank ask. "Hey you little shit, are you alive?" He growls. My head is spinning still. _Come on remember, remember_ I think.

"Ugh…" I groan.

"He's alive." Jamie's dad says. I hear footsteps and the next thing I know his dad yanks the bag off of my head. I blink my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. It is dim though. The place looks as if it has not been cleaned in years. There are empty beer cans, bottles, and pizza poxes all on the floor.

"Damn his eyes are so blue." A man grunts. I look in the direction of the noise and saw a guy palm himself through his jeans.

"Christ Antonio! Stop it!" Another man slaps Antonio's arm causing him to stop his previous actions.

"Listen here you little shit." Jamie's dad growls regaining my attention. He grips the back of my neck and forces me to look up into his eyes.

"You are going to pay for what you did, you little shit."

"Is that all you got, you little shit?" I smirk that earns me a heavy slap across my face.

"Talk like that again and I'll let Antonio take ya." He smirks. I hear a hushed yes in the background, most likely from Antonio. _Shit! Now how am I going to get out of this?_ Frank is going on about something while I'm off trying to think about what happened all those years ago.

"Hey, are you listening to me you little shit?" He asks as he slaps my face again. I smile at the little shit part and that earns me a punch in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood. _Yep, this guy definitely scares the shit out of me. _

"Daddy, can I have some money to go out with Pipa?" I hear a female voice ask.

"Honey, I'm doing work right now!"

"Well, I'm sorry, that some low life's can't find Jamie for you!" I hear her walking down the stairs.

"Honey stay upstairs!" He yells, but she's already standing at the bottom of the stairs. She hasn't caught a glimpse of Jack yet.

"Daddy, I've seen you with your so called clients." She says and she turns to see Jack in the chair, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Why is Jack in the seat?"

"Well, honey. He's our way of getting to Jamie."

"Why?"

"Jack, is the one person Jamie would runaway to."

"Then why didn't you wait for the two of them to be together and then kidnap Jamie."

"Honey," He pauses as he reaches into his pocket and hands her a wad of twenty's. "go have fun with your friends."

"Uh...ok." She says as she begins to leave, but then stops and runs up to Frank and hugs him. "Daddy, don't hurt Jack anymore." She pleads. Jack watches as he slaps Sophie. He slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. She looks up at her father while holding the spot where he hit her. He gets down on his knees apologizing to her. She pushes him away and runs towards the stairs, but before she leaves Jack hears her say,

"Be careful." Then she runs upstairs. _What? Does he really want to kill me that badly?_ I look up to see him standing in front of me now.

"Because of you, I couldn't take my anger out on Jamie anymore!" He says hitting me in the face again. I look up at him.

"I think that's good because, Jamie didn't need to take your bullshit." I say hoarsely.

"Shut up! You little shit!" He says punching me in the face this time. _Ow. That fucking hurt. _

_Yah, you should probably keep your mouth shut._

_If you couldn't do it in order to seduce Jamie, then I can't do it in order to open up my memory. _

_Ugh, this is more dangerous than that. _

_Really how so?_

_It just is._ I look up at Frank and ask him,

"Is that all you got?" He smirks at me.

"No." He says quietly. He motions towards Antonio. _Shit! Hurry up remember, remember, remember dammit. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Flashback:**

"Jamie!" Jack yells when he enters the clearing a week after the incident. Jack sees Jamie on the ground curled up in a ball, blood all over him. Jack runs over to him and touches him lightly. Jamie flinches. "Jamie! Jamie, you gotta get up! Let's get back to my apartment ok?" Jack says as he begins to cry. Jack isn't known for crying in front of others, but he'll normally cry in front of Jamie if he needs to. Jamie stands up and Jack can see that his clothes are all bloodied and battered in the front, more than in the back. Jack stands there in shock. _That fat, jerk._

"I know what you're thinking Jack, trust me it's fine." Jamie says quietly and hoarsely. When Jamie finally looks Jack in the eye, Jack can see that Jamie's eyes are basically glazed over.

"No, Jamie it's not fine." Jack says trying to stay calm. He outstretches his hand for Jamie to take. Jack realizes that Jamie's hands have been in the same place the entire time, they haven't even flinched.

"Jamie?"

"Jack, it's nothing don't worry about it. I'll follow you trust me." He says with a forced smile. Jack reaches down and grabs Jamie's hand. When he does, he feels something poke at his hand. Jack looks down at Jamie's pants to see a bulge. Jamie pulls his hand away from Jack and blocks the bulge with his hand again. Jack watches as Jamie's face turns red.

"P-p-please don't stare!"

"Jamie? What is that?" Jack asks curiously. He was always curious.

"I-I don't really know, but dad says that it's something called a boner."

"A boner?"

"Yah." Jamie says looking away. Jack grabs Jamie's hand and drags him towards his apartment building. He brings Jamie into the house and Jack's mother asks what happened.

"Mom, Jamie's -"

"Jack! You promised!"

"I know but, it's gotten this bad! Jamie, I'm sorry but someone has to know." Jack says looking at his friend with concern written all over his face.

"Fine then, let me tell her." Jamie says pouting. "Mrs. Overland, my daddy, hits me and he...he..." Jamie looks over at Jack, who can tell that Jamie's about to break down. "and he touches me."

"Touches you?"

"Yah." Jamie says. His hand is still holding Jack's who is helping block Jamie's boner.

"Where does he touch you sweetie?"

"Um...well...in...places that I...um..." Jamie says trailing off. Jack begins to feel his pants tighten.

"He touches you in places that you don't like to be touched?" Jack's mother asks. Jamie nods,"Ok sweetie, go into Jack's room with Jack. I'll tell your mother that you're staying the night." She says and Jamie drags Jack into Jack's room.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Jamie asks. Jack nods and goes digging through his drawers. He takes out a white tee-shirt and some blue shorts.

"Here." He says handing them to Jamie. Jamie thanks him and begins to get dressed. Jack decides that since Jamie's back is turned on him that he'd take a peek into his pants to see what was making them tighten. He sees that his little manhood is sticking up. _What's going on? _Jack begins to rub at his manhood. Jamie already clothed turns around to see Jack doing that. He comes around to the other side of the bed.

"Jack. Do you have a boner too?" Jack jumps at the sound of Jamie's voice.

"Um..."

"Trust me, daddy tells me how to take care of his." Jamie says as he undoes Jack's pants.

"Uh...hey Jamie wait!" Jack says trying to stop Jamie but it was too late. Jamie began to suck at Jack. Causing Jack to moan at Jamie's actions. That was the first time that Jack ever got a blow job and it was the first time that he was ever touched and by Jamie no doubt. Jamie actually liked it because he wasn't being forced to do it.

A month later, Jamie's dad was taken away for a week, because Jamie really didn't want his parents to divorce, so when he told the story at court he lied about everything. Jack being the witness told the entire truth, but the court saw him lying since Jamie had a completely different story. Jack had asked Jamie why he lied but Jamie never told him why.

A week after, Jamie's dad was returned home, Jamie's parents divorced. Jamie's mom believed Jack more than she did Jamie, which was pretty sad. Although, because Jamie's dad didn't get taken away fully he had been allowed full custody over the children. Jamie also wanted to go away because if he stayed near Jack, then he would have to live with the guilt of both lying and giving Jack a blow job.

**Present:**

_That's right, but I don't understand why he's mad at me?_ I look up to see Antonio standing in front of me. _Shit!_ Antonio starts to pull his shirt off. I start to wiggle more in my bonds.

"Shhh baby." The man coos.

"Fuck off." I growl. He just clicks his tongue against his teeth.

"What a filthy mouth you have. Maybe if I shoved my dick in, it would be cleaner." He says coming closer.

"That's it keep fighting. I like it when they fight." He whispers in my ear. His hot breath smells like cigarettes, beer, and stale pizza. The man starts to rub my cock through my pants, "Like that don't you? You little slut."

"I prefer you little shit better." I say trying to wiggle again. He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder and throws me roughly on a bed in the corner. I try to stand and run, but my ankles are still tightly bound and I just fall back down.

"Such pretty blue eyes." He whispers. He comes closer, his lips were heading straight for my eyes. I shut them instantly. I feel his lips gently kiss each eye lid. He then kisses the tip of my nose before roughly grabbing my chin to hold me still as he kisses my lips. I try to wiggle away. Big mistake. He shoves his body down on top of mine, pinning me down. He lifts up his hips and starts to pull down my pants and boxers. Then he pulls my hoodie as far up as he can since my wrists are tied together. He starts to lick at one of my nipples.

"Just get to it already. I wanna turn too." The other man says.

"Fuck off Elliot!" Antonio spits. He stands up quickly pulling off all of his clothes and turns back to me. He sits on my chest, "Suck!" He orders shoving his fingers in front of my mouth. I suck on the two fingers knowing that if I don't he will do worse to get me to. Also, I am glad they are his fingers and not his dick. He pulls them out suddenly. He turns around, so I see his ass sticking up in the air. He shoves the fingers I just sucked on up his ass stretching himself. I close my eyes and just lay there. It is hard to breath with him sitting on me like this. He whimpers and I finally open my eyes again. He has pulled out his fingers and is facing me again. He looks down at my cock.

"Still not hard for me, baby."

"Fuck off!"

"We are going to have to fix this." He smirks. He shoves as much of my dick in, as he could fit into his mouth and fists what he can't fit. With my stupid teenage hormones I get hard. He then straddles my hips.

"Time to ride." He smirks. I shut my eyes tight as he sneaks unto my cock. He pulls up at a painfully slow pace and slams back down so hard I am sure he is leaving bruises. He repeats the process until he, himself, gets tired of the slow pace he starts to bounce up and down rapidly.

"Wait." The man named Elliot stops him.

"What?" Antonio whined. Elliot walks over and whispers something in his ear.

"Good idea." He smiles. They make me get on all fours. Elliot stands behind me.

"Suck!" He growls in my ear shoving his fingers in front of my mouth, "it will makes things easier on you if you do." I do as I'm told again. This time though, he puts his fingers in my hole, starting right away with two. I whimper gripping the sheets tight in pain. He quickly says I was good enough. Antonio makes me stand on my knees. He lowers his body below me and forces me into him again. My arms grips his back as I try to pull back and out but I shove in deeper as Elliot shoves into me from behind. I scream in pain, laying my head on the man's back in front of me. Elliot thrusts forwards send me into Antonio deeper and deeper. _This fucking hurts._

"Fuck I am close." Antonio whimpers as he starts to pump himself.

"Me too." Elliot grunts shoving into me hard. I squeal when he finds my prostate, "there it is." He grunts. He shoves harder again into my prostate.

"FUCK!" Antonio cries. He has finished on the sheets, but Elliot is still pumping into me, chasing his climax. Antonio pulls away weakly and sits on the side of the bed as Elliot finishes in me. I hate the feeling of his cum inside of me. I collapse on the bed in between the two. I see Frank standing there smiling with a video camera. _What the hell? _He begins to clap.

"Very well done. You boys can go watch the video upstairs." He says with a smile as he tosses the video tape at them. _Who the hell uses video tapes anymore?_ Antonio and Elliot get dressed and run upstairs with the video in hand.

"What...the hell...are...you using...that...video for?" I ask while panting. I watch as a devilish grin sweeps across his face.

"Why my dear Jack, we are going to send it to Jamie." He says.

"How? You don't even know where he is." I say forcefully. He comes up and grabs my chin.

"You."

"Me?"

"You, Jack. You are the key to his happiness."

"But, he...I -"

"Yes, we know. You kicked him out." He pauses, "But we also know that he's headed to his favorite place. You know what place that is too." _He wouldn't be heading towards the clearing would he?_

"How do you-"

"Oh, come on. You really don't think that I didn't know where he was running off to after I beat him. At first I knew that he was just going to you but I didn't know where. Soon enough I found out where it was that you two were meeting."

**AN: What's going to happen to Jack? Find out in the next chapter...**

** Jack: Jamie! Where are you?!**

** Me: Hehehehehehahahahaha, time for torture...**

** Katelyn:...we weren't supposed to say that. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"How?"

"You know Elliot? Every time that Jamie left I made Elliot follow him. The first few times he would lose track of Jamie, since Jamie took a different route every day. Elliot soon figured out the routes and followed him every day. Turned out he was going to the same place. He would stay and listen to your conversations."

"What? Why would you have him stalk Jamie?"

"To make sure the kid wouldn't talk. But it turns out that he did."

"Let me guess, you beat him for telling?"

"Yes. Don't be a smart ass." He says smirking at me.

"I have a question for you Frank." I say with a grin on my face. Not smart. Next thing I know his hand hits me in the stomach and the other grabs my cock hard. I let out a low moan.

"You know something Overland, you are disrespectful to your elders!" He says tightening his grip on my dick, causing me to buck my hips and bite my lip.

"Ok, ok, Mr. Bennett, I have something to ask you." I say, between raspy breaths and he loosens his grip.

"Better."

"Why do you blame me?"

"Because, you tried to get me arrested for one, and secondly because of Jamie kissing you, he became stronger and rejected me more. Then I realized that he obsessed over you. I became jealous that my little boy did not become mine."

"That's sick." His grip becomes tighter than before, causing me to scream out in pain.

"It took me a while to find out where your apartment was. I didn't realize that you lived in the same apartment that you did back then." He says tightening his grip even more. I feel tears form at the ends of my eyes.

"Please, stop this!" I plead.

"Jamie needs to see you crying and wanting to be taken home. But he'll only come once he knows that you're hurt more. So, in order for that to happen we need, you to be in more pain." He says as he gets off of the bed. I exhale, I don't even know that I am holding my breath until I let it out. I watch as he grabs something off of the wall. He comes back over and the object becomes clearer. _A whip? Really, how cliché. _

_He's gonna kill us._

_Not unless Jamie kills them first._

"Now let's see how well you train, bitch." He says, while cracking the whip down on the space next to me, causing me to jump. He brings it down again. He hits my stomach causing me to scream out in pain. He then turns me unto my back. He brings the whip down at least ten times unto my back. I grip the bed posts in front of me. _Dammit, this fucking hurts._ I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Are you two ready?" Frank asks turning his attention on them. _I'm weak._

"Yes." They reply in unison.

"Then he's all yours." _I'm too weak to run. I'm sorry, Jamie, I failed you. As a friend. As a brother. As...a...as a lover. _I feel one of them grab my hips and turns me so that I'm facing the direction that Frank was standing and now Antonio is standing there. _Shit, that means that Elliot's behind me!_ I feel him just stick it in me, no lube, no nothing. This causes me to go forward, and unto Antonio's dick. My mouth taking in his entire dick. I choke on his dick. More tears stream down my face, from the fact that Elliot is thrusting inside of me and pumping my dick, and the fact that I'm having to suck some guy like Antonio. I bite harshly on the object in my mouth.

"Ouch, you little fucker!" Antonio screams.

"Huh?" Elliot grunts as he hits my prostate.

"He bit me."

"Did he now?" Elliot asks in a tone that sends chills down my spine.

"Got to be punished for that." He slaps my ass hard rocketing me forward. I gag on the dick in my mouth.

"Do that again." Antonio pants. Elliot is way too happy to repeat the action. He slaps my ass at least a dozen times each time making me gag.

"Fuck!" Antonio moans as he releases into my mouth, "Swallow." He grunts. Holding my jaw so I have to look up into his mud brown eyes. I gulp shivering at the bitter taste.

"Always one to finish quick." Elliot laughs.

"Shut it!"

"Just saying it would be more fun if you could last more than 5 minutes." He grunts, "Shit." He sighs as I feel him fill me for the second time today, or tonight, or whatever it is. He pulls out and falls unto the bed exhausted. "Want to say something to Jamie?" Frank asks zooming in on my wreaked face._ Say it. _

_Say what?_ I ask myself. _What you have wanted to say since Jamie first came back._ It clicks what I want to say. "I… love you." I pant weakly. I force a smile. "Now. It is my turn to have fun." Frank smiles. He puts the camera on a tripod and aims it right at the bed. My eyes widen as he comes towards me with a hungry look on his face._Why? Why is this happening to me?_

_You should have been nicer to Jamie._

_Shut up!_

I watch as Frank literally pushes Elliot off of the bed, after he gets his clothes off. He gets into a sixty-nine position. _Oh God, no. Please don't make me take in that old man. Please, Jamie. Where are you?_ More tears fall as he begins to suck and I am forced to. _Is this really what Jamie had to endure as a child. If so, I feel bad for him, especially if he was just a kid. I think I'm going to die here._

_Why?_

_Jamie's not going to come for me. I kicked him out, I was a complete ass to him. _

_You don't know if he's not going to come looking for you though. _

_Dammit, school's tomorrow. I need to be there, but I doubt that Frank's going to let me go. _I feel something warm and liquid-like enter my mouth. I nearly choke on it. Frank gets up and places me on all fours again. I feel him look into my ass.

"Damn, you guys sure did fill him up." I can tell that he's smirking. _Jamie._

_Now you plead for him. _

_Well..._

_Now that you're actually in a situation you plead for him, not Tooth, not Bunny, just him. _

_But..._

_Now that I think about it, you did it back then too._

_When?_

_When, he went to that job interview too._

_Uh...maybe._ I feel Frank licking around in my ass. I wince at it. He also grabs my dick and begins to pump it. He pulls my hair with the other one. He pulls it so hard that he could rip it out of my head. I scream out in pain. _His hands, they feel like Jamie's. _

_Jack, wait. Don't give in._

_But, they feel like Jamie's, so it must be Jamie. _

"Jamie." I moan.

"That's right, I'm here now Jack." I hear him say as he keeps thrusting into me.

"Jamie." I moan a little louder.

"That's right Jack, say my name. Say it." _Jack you idiot! That's not him, that's his dad._

_What are you talking about? It sounds and feels like him, so therefore it is him. _

_Oh my god, they must have drugged you. _I hear my phone ring and turn to grab it, but he motions for Antonio to grab it and he comes back with the phone. He doesn't stop thrusting me. Even when he answers the phone.

"Hello?" A pause.

"Ah, yes he's here. Why don't you listen to his melodic sounds." He thrusts harder hitting my prostate.

"Gah, Jamie!" I moan louder than ever.

"Yes. Oh don't worry he's fine. All we've been doing is fucking him till there's no end and we've also been giving him a few beatings. Huh, Jack?" He asks, hitting my ass so hard that I'm a hundred percent sure that it leaves a mark. I let a moan out, "Anyways, we have some more fun to deal with, goodbye." I hear him flip my phone closed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Jamie's POV:**

_That damn bastard what the hell is he doing. _

"You should have been nicer to Jack." I turn to see myself standing next to me.

"Look, just because I found a spell book and brought you out of my head, does not mean that you get to tell me how to run my life."

"I'm just saying, Jack's forgotten how sweet love can be."

"And I've been giving him sweet love."

"No, you've technically been raping him."

"Ok, look...let's go get Jack and then we'll finish discussing this." The other me sighs at my comment.

"Your father has moved to an old abandoned house."

"Why would he-"

"It's your older house."

"So we're basically next to it right now?"

"Mhm." The other me says with a nod. The whole other me incident started a year ago. I was bored so I began to read this book that had a bunch of spells and what not in it. I found one that had to deal with splitting your mind in half or something like that. I was bored and I thought what the hell and I said the spell out loud. At first nothing happened, but when I thought about Jack, the other me didn't respond. I got worried. Then I heard a voice next to me respond. The funny thing is, the other me, is me when I was a child.

"He's trying to traumatize me." I say quietly. The other me looks up at me confusion written on his face. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "He believes that if I go back to that house I'll become traumatized from what happened to you. He also thinks that he'll be able to get me back." I say as I ruffle my younger selves hair.

**Jack's POV:**

"Jamie!" I moan louder gripping tighter at the sheets.

"That's it you little shit. Scream my name." A voice growls in my ear. _That voice._ _That isn't Jamie's voice. He would never say something to me like that. Never. _

_I told you it wasn't Jamie. _

_Shut up._ I think. I am really starting to freak out as I realize who is really behind me.

"Fuck!" Frank shouts as he shoves into me hard. I feel him fill me up with his cum. He slowly pulls out. He rolls me on my back and gets face to face with my still hard dick. He starts sucking my dick again, harder than before. I finish with a weak shout. Everything goes black. My orgasm makes me pass out. To be truthful I am happy that I passed out because now I won't have to deal with three horny old men anymore or at least being awake and having to face it.

The next time that I wake up Antonio and Elliot were gone and Frank was sitting on the bed staring at a cell phone, smirking. It takes me another minute to realize that he's looking at my phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I ask trying to take the phone from him. He grabs my tied up wrists, places the phone down and then he he punches me in my face. _God dammit! That fucking hurt!_

"Try to take my fun away again, you little shit!" He says and he turns back to the phone. "Heh, Jamie's having fun."

"What?" My eyes grow big to his comment.

"Does that make you jealous that Jamie's jerking off to all three of us and you?"

"Why the fuck would I be jealous!?" He turns to me with a pissed off look on his face. I watch as he pulls his arm back.

"Watch your language young man!" He brings the arm down unto my face. I can't even see through my right eye, because it's so badly bruised up. In order to make sure that I understand him, he punches me in the stomach, causing me to cough up some more blood. It's getting harder for me to breathe, and by now I'm covered in my own blood and mine and other people's cum.

"Oh, are you going to cry now?"

"No, but I feel like hitting you in the face." This earns me another powerful hit to the stomach. _I'll be dead soon. I can feel it. _I lay there breathing really heavily, feeling my thread of life slipping away. I'm waiting for the other me to respond. He never does. _Where the fuck are you?_ I look around and when I try to get back up he places himself on top of me and he holds my wrists down. He smashes his lips against mine. _He's been drinking, I can taste the alcohol on his breath. Jamie where are you?_ When we break he begins to kiss down my neck. I move my legs, trying to get him to get off of me. He soon holds me down with his own legs. Licking down my neck, I try to push him off of me, I try to move my hands away from him so that I can push him off of me, but he doesn't budge.

"Do you know what's odd?" He whispers in my ear, "Huh, you little shit."

"What? That you are crazy, alcoholic, rapist." I spit. He slaps my leg harshly and then grips the tender skin tight digging his claws in.

"Not even close. I find it odd that... I... am... addicted... to... fucking... you." He says between more kisses on my neck, "Also... I'm addicted... to how... you taste." He trails a finger along my jaw line, "So sweet." He hums. He stands up suddenly. I think I am going to get a break, but instead he goes and gets lube and rope. He ties me to the bed with the rope and then coats two of his fingers in lube. I am thinking for sure that they are going to end up in me, but instead he shoves them up himself. Me makes me watch as he entrenches his hole, slapping my legs when I shut my eyes.

"I wonder if I am gonna get addicted to your cock up my ass too." He grunts. _Fuck,_ I think. He straddles me and slides himself down on my dick.

"Fuck I am." He grunts as he picks himself up and drops back down.

"Get the fuck off." I grunt wiggling in my bonds.

"Fuck! Keep wiggling like that." He moans. I freeze not wanting to make this better for him. Soon his cum coats my chest. He pulls off slowly and gets between my legs and begins to suck me again. He really fucking likes that. I eventually give him what he wants by filling his mouth.

"So good," He hums with a wicked grin on his face making a point to swallow loudly, "so sweet." He hums again. He gets up and walks away leaving me alone on the bed tied up still. _When is this going to fucking end? _I feel something warm and wet roll down my face. I try to wipe it away, but I soon remember that I'm tied to the bed. _Dammit Jamie! Where the fuck are you?_

"He's near here. Trying to figure out how to get in." I look around trying to find the owner of the voice. _Why does that sound like me when I was a kid?_

"Because I am you. Especially when we were kids." I look over to my right to see a silhouette of a child sitting on a chair. He stands up and walks over to me. _What the fuck?_ I think when I see him. He's wearing a blue hoodie just like mine, blue jeans and black shoes.

"What the hell is going?"

"I don't know."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Well, what are you going to do when you get out?"

"I don't know." I say looking away. I then hear footsteps. The child version of me goes and hides. Frank comes down here.

"He's coming." He says calmly. The other two come down as well.

"Are we really going to do this?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Do what!? What the fuck are you planning!?" I was waiting for another hit to the face but this time the whip is cracked down unto my thigh. I bite my lip. _God dammit!_

"What have I told you about respect, you little shit!?" He hits me a few more times, causing me to scream out in pain.

"When did he say he is coming?" I ask him weakly.

"In two hours." _Why the fuck would he wait two hours to come and get me?_ I watch as Antonio comes up to me. He lifts my legs up and unto his shoulders. _Please don't. _I plead in my mind. He jams himself into me, causing me to ball my hands into fists. He keeps going harder and faster. As he was getting into it I watch as Elliot comes up to me he gets right next to Antonio. I watch as he gives me a devilish smirk.

"Wait wh-" I get interrupted by him jamming into me too. I scream out in pain, my eyes roll into the back of my head. I can hear Frank laughing in the background.

"Take it out! Take it out! I'm going to break!" They keep going. _Dammit! I-I'm going to go insane! But damn this feels so good. Wait! What am I thinking!? This can't feel good, I'm a guy and this is full on rape._

"You like that don't you? You fucking whore!" Elliot asks.

"Yah, yah, more." I say not even knowing what I'm saying. Frank comes over with the whip.

"That's a good boy." He says brushing his hand on my cheek. I pant and I feel his hand grab my dick.

"I'm gonna!" I say and Frank waves his finger in front of my face. He takes the whip and ties it around my dick tight. I wince at the pain. I moan loudly.

"Not until we do." He says as he kisses me. He bites my lip and sticks his tongue into my mouth, while the other two pound me furiously. When he's done kissing me, he stares at me for a minute.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"I...I want your cock."

"Where?"

"In my mouth." I say. _Shit! I finally lost it. _Frank nods at the other two who get out of me. I pout at the sudden loss. He unties me and then flips me over. The two in the back stick their cocks in at the same time and I get shoved into Frank's cock. The two shove into me repeatedly. The whip hurting my dick every time they shove themselves into me, hitting my prostate.

"Frank I'm about to cum." I hear Antonio say.

"Yah, me too." Elliot adds.

"Alright boys. Get ready to undo the whip." He says. I feel the whip loosening and we all cum at the same time.

**AN: Sorry, I know that this one is a little harsher, but it's what Katelyn and I came up with.**

** Jamie: I'm going to kill him.**

** Jack: Jamie! Where the fuck are you? I'm losing my mind here!**

** Me:...**

** Katelyn:...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The two in the back get out of me, while Frank comes down to my level and wipes the little bit of his cum off of my face.

"Please...more." I say panting.

"Wow, you really are a dirty slut aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, please give me more." I plead. He just laughs at me. He goes behind me and smacks my ass super hard. I moan. _Shit, I really lost it! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Damn, you boys filled him up good. He's so full in there that he's leaking." He says as I feel him put his tongue in. I feel him moving it around in there. I begin to pant again.

"Fuck!" I say as he hits my prostate with his tongue, in which causes me to cum.

"I see I found it." I hear him say when he comes up. I feel him stick his tongue in again, hitting my prostate again.

"There! Right fucking there!" I yell.

"Jack?" I turn my head to see Jamie there on the steps. _Wait, has it been two hours already?_ I feel Frank smirk.

"Jamie what a lovely surprise. Who would've thought that you would be here?"

"Don't play dumb with me old man! You said that he would be fine and ready to go!"

"He is. We just fucked him so well, that he'd be good enough for you."

"Liar! You wanted to let your perverted life to be spread throughout his body! You are sick you know that!"

"It's not like you aren't doing the same thing." He says smirking at Jamie. I fall over on my side, breathing heavily. My eyes are nearly shut, but before I fade into darkness, I watch as Jamie gets attacked by Antonio and Elliot.

The next time that I wake up, I'm in my bed at home. I roll over and look at the alarm clock. _What the hell? It's only five in the morning. Dammit I still have one more hour left before I have to get up. Was that all a dream? _I think, but then I realize that I still can't see out of my right eye. _Where the hell is Jamie?_

"He let you leave."

"What?" I ask as I look over to find my younger self sitting in the chair.

"He risked his life for you. He told his father that if he let you go that he would stay with his father. Forever."

"Why would he..."

"Because, stupid, he loves you."

"So what, am I going to do now?"

"How should I know?"

"Aren't you supposed to be me?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I know the answer to everything."

"I guess I'll go to school and then I'll find Jamie."

"What about Tooth?"

"I don't know." I sigh. I decide to get up. I crawl out of bed lazily and inspect myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. My body is covered head to toe in bruises and marks. It is so hard for me to move. I feel so broken. I feel as if I want to crawl into a ball and forget about the world, _but I can't. I have to save Jamie. I won't let him end up like me._ I struggle to get in the shower, but the cold water feels so good against my hot skin. I rub off all of the dry cum that coats my wrecked body. I gasp biting my lower lip as I slide on my hoodie slowly. I nearly scream pulling on my pants. I limp to my kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal. _Fuck. I can barely walk and I have to go to school. I can't even think about sitting when my ass is this sore. Fuck. I wish I wasn't such an ass to Jamie._

"I told you." I hear the child me say. I look over and see him sitting on my couch, as if he lives here.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am you."

"You are me."

"That is what I just said. Wow I grow up dumb."

"Shut up." I snarl. I am not in the mood for this.

"You expect to go to school like that?"

"I know it is bad, but I have to."

"You should be out looking for Jamie not doing math problems and having a girlfriend grind all over you."

"Look I need to think a bit so shut it… please." I force a smile.

"Think about how you are going to get Jamie back."

"I am." I snap. I grab my bag and start the long walk to school. I know it will take me a long time to get there since I am limping so badly.

"Dude what happened?" Bunny asks the second he sees me.

"Was walking home last night and got jumped by a group of guys. They beat the shit out of me." I wince as I walk up the front steps to the school.

"My poor baby." Tooth says wrapping her arms around me. I immediately jump with a loud gasp.

"Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"What does it look like?!" I say angrily at her, "I have to talk to you." I say grabbing her hand. I lead her to an empty classroom.

"Want me to make you feel better, huh?" She asks sneaking down.

"No, stop!" I yank her hands off of my pants.

"What is wrong?" She asks innocently. I could tell it was going to take more to get horny Tooth to leave me alone.

"I am way to sore for walking, let alone that." I say trying to calm down._ I am not going to scream at her, I am not going to scream at her._ I say to myself

"Look, Tooth. I like you, but I think-"

"Are you breaking up with me?!" She cries as tears start to stream down her cheeks, "Why would you want to?" She sobs.

"I just… I need to be alone." I lie. I don't know how to tell her that I was in love with a guy, and not her.

"Bullshit! Who is she?! Who is the slut?!" She cries.

"Nobody." I say.

"Whatever you ass!" She yells before running out of the room. So much for no yelling. I had a feeling she wouldn't take that well. I sigh and get my stuff from my locker and wince as I take a seat in my first class. This is going to be one, fucking, long ass day that will never end. I am going to regret coming here in the first place. By the time lunch comes around, almost the entire school knew that I broke up with Tooth, and everybody had asked what happened to me. Most of the guys cheered me on for breaking up with her so that they can all get a chance to fuck her. No one asked me why I was waddling, but that would've been really weird and awkward for me to answer. My final class of the day is gym. When I finish that, I am the last one in the locker room. Mr. Johnson asks me where Jamie is and I tell him that I don't know. He looks at me suspiciously and concerningly.

"Alright Mr. Overland, just remember to lock up when you're done." I nod and then he walks out.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him!?" I look over to see my younger half standing there and glaring at me. I glare back at him.

"Why would I?"

"He could of helped us."

"I could of brought it up, yes. If I did, then he'd like to know how I know, and then that's just opening too many doors."

"Fine!" We sit there in silence for a few minutes, until my phone goes off.

"Dammit, I forgot that someone's been sending me texts all day."

"Really, somebody's obsessive." _Obsessive huh?_

"They're probably from Tooth and her friends." I say as I open the first message. I take back what I said just a minute ago, because the first picture is of Jamie having his hands tied up and a cloth tied over his mouth. He has cuts and bruises all over the top half of his body. _Why? Why would he save me, in order to live this life again. _I look at the picture again before moving on. The next message is of Jamie being cummed on by those three fucked up old men. I keep going and every picture has either him getting beaten or fucked. The last and most recent one is a video. I pause before deciding to play it.

"Yah, you like that don't you. Don't you!" I hear Frank yell as he hits Jamie with the whip. I hear Jamie crying. _Fuck!_

"Yes, yes, I do." Jamie cries out.

"Antonio! Elliot! You know what to do." Frank says as he gets out of the picture. As I'm watching I can tell that they do basically the exact same thing to Jamie as they did to me. There's only the parts where Jamie's nipples have clothespins on them and the fact that his balls also have clothespins on them. I watch as he lays there completely defenseless and crying. I begin to feel myself getting a little horny by this. _Jamie. _I think softly.

"Jack, what are you going to do?" My younger self asks.

"I'll tell you what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to sit here and watch as my best friend slash brother get his body broken the same way it was when we were kids." I say as I stand and leave the locker room. I push the pain aside and I soon realize that I'm walking normally. We finally get near the house.

"Do you want me to see how to get them out of the house?"

"Can you do that?"

"Yah. Just give me thirty minutes."

"Thirty!"

"Yes. I promise you, Jamie will be fine." He says and then he's gone. I go to the clearing and watch the house. Once all three of them are gone, I wait a few minutes to make sure that they are gone. I run into the house and into the basement.

"Jamie." I whisper.

"Jack?" He asks in a hoarse voice. I run over to where I hear his voice.

"Yes, Jamie, I'm here now, don't you worry. Everything's going to be fine." I say as I brush the hair that is in front of his eyes away and kiss his forehead. I untie his hands and the first thing he does is hug me. Jamie's body shakes in my arms. I gently rub his back. I feel so many marks on him. I also feel the warm feeling of blood. He is trembling.

"Come on. I have to get you out of here." I say quickly. "Can you walk?" I ask. I know since Jamie is bigger than me, that even on a good day it would be hard to carry him, let alone when I can barely walk myself.

"I think." Jamie whispers weakly. I search and find his clothes. I quickly help him get dressed being as careful as possible with his sensitive body, knowing how much pain I was in this morning. I help him stand up, and put his arm around my shoulder, and help him walk out of the place.

"Where can we go?" I ask once I was about to open the door.

"My mom's." He says looking down as if he is fearing going there.

"Okay." I nod. I open the door and my heart sinks. I feel as if I want to go crawl into a hole and die, which I kind of did. It would be easier than having to deal with the three men at the door. Frank froze where he is standing. He was reaching for the door knob when I swung the door open.

"You little shit." He spits angrily. He nods to Elliot and Antonio, and I definitely want to crawl into a hole at this point. Antonio comes by and pries Jamie off of me. I try to fight him, but Elliot comes and holds me back.

"Jamie!" I yell reaching my arm out for him. Frank comes by and punches me in the stomach again. _Shit! I can't breathe, I can't see. What the fuck am I going to do now?_ Next thing I know everything goes black. I wake up in the basement next to Jamie. He's unclothed and tied up, just like me. _Jamie._ I think.

"Well, look at who's finally awake." I hear Frank say.

"What the** fuck** is wrong with you!?" I yell while adding emphasis on the word 'fuck'. He comes by and lynches me, causing me to scream out in pain.

"You, little shit! What have I told you about your language!?" He spits at me. Jamie wakes up.

"Jack, don't push him." He says hoarsely. I smile at him, happy for the time being.

"It's too late for that." I say to him still smiling.

"Well, now that the two of you shits are awake. Elliot, Antonio!" I watch as Elliot walks over to Jamie and picks him up. I feel Antonio pick me up. They both place us on their dicks. But they move us so that we are right in front of each other. While we are thrusted into, mine and Jamie's dick rub against each other. I see Frank staring at us happily.

"Jack," I hear Jamie say quietly, "he...he wants us to kiss." I raise an eyebrow at him. I don't mind kissing Jamie, but I don't want to do it in front of some pervs. However, Jamie leans in and kisses me. He bites my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him, allowing him to come in. He gets every inch of my mouth and I do the same. _I missed him so fucking much. _I think, forgetting about Antonio thrusting into me. When we break, I feel myself ready to cum.

"Jamie."

"Yah, me too." He says hoarsely, soon enough we both cum all over each others chest. The other two still thrusting into us. Antonio bites my neck and I watch as Elliot strokes Jamie's dick. These actions totally turn me on, so I cum again. I feel Antonio cum in me and then I watch as Elliot cums into Jamie. They pull out of us and leave us on the bed soaked in each others cum, along with theirs. I feel the ropes around my wrists are loose. _I can use this to my advantage. _I think as I kiss Jamie. _Might as well give them what they want until they tire themselves out._ I close my eyes, but the minute I do I feel something hard hit my back. I open them as quickly as I shut them.

"Jack, you can't fall asleep." Jamie says quietly while looking away from me. _Jamie, you're so tough and fun when it's just us, but when you're around you're dad, you're a whole other person. It's like you have a split personality. _I hear laughing upstairs, from children, then I hear something crash and fall. _Please go upstairs, please go upstairs. Please, please, please go upstairs. _I think and watch as Frank looks up.

"Antonio, Elliot, go see who's up there." He demands. _Dammit._

"Yes, sir." They both say as though they are in the military. He waits for the two of them to go upstairs. He walks over to us and lays down besides Jamie. I get a chill down my back.

"Did, you look at what was in those notebooks?" He asks me as he kisses Jamie's neck. _Stop it, that's mine._

"Yes." I say coldly.

"What did you think?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I just want to know. Did Jamie ever tell you why he actually wrote those?"

"You told me yesterday that he did that because he loved me more than you."

"No, I said that I became upset with him for loving you more than me."

"That's called jealousy."

"Hm, anyways. Jamie here," He pauses to bite Jami's neck. "wanted you in more ways than you could possibly imagine. He wanted you in those ways because I taught him those ways."

"You didn't teach him shit! You raped him and beat him, that is called being a terrible father." He gets up and comes over by me. He pulls my hair causing me to bite my lip. I feel him lick my neck.

"What about you Jack? Did you tell him about your past? About your parents?" I feel my eyes grow huge at the word 'parents'. He breathes the questions down my neck.

"I...I don't like to talk about it."

"So, you didn't tell him." He says in a cheerful voice.

"Dad, don't."

"Well, son I think that you should know everything about your lover. I mean look at what happened between me and your filthy mother. She was a whore and I am a fucking child molester." He says a little too happily.

"Mom is not a whore!"

"Anyways, Jack, why don't you tell Jamie about your life."

"I don't want to."

"If you don't I will."

"How the hell do you know what happened anyways?"

"I was there." I try to glare at him. "It was a coincidence then, I swear." He says and then he kisses my jaw line.

"Jack, you don't have to." Jamie says and then his dad slaps him in the face.

"Don't interrupt Jamie. It's story time."

"I...they..." I try to go on but can't. I had blocked that memory out of my mind a long time ago. I hear my cell phone go off.

"Who can it be this time?" Frank asks annoyed. He gets up and grabs my phone. I take this time to undo the rope. I grab the table lamp that is next to the bed and walk up behind Frank. I whack him in the head. He goes down without much of a fight.

"He must of been drunk." I whisper. I grab the camera and smash that to the ground. I quickly untie Jamie, when I hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. _Shit! _Is all that I can think. I grab Jamie and we both get under the bed. We are pressed up against each others body only because the bed is super small.

"Frank, get up!" I hear Elliot say. I watch as Frank gets up slowly. I hear footsteps on the stairs. Frank, Elliot, and Antonio follow the footsteps. I hear Frank throw a few cuss words around.

"They can't be that far." I hear Antonio say.

"They're probably headed towards the hospital." Elliot suggests.

"Or the police station." Frank adds. I hear the front door open and close with a loud slam.

"Ok, now we definitely have to escape." I say to Jamie. I grab my stuff quickly and find our clothes. I help Jamie get dressed and then I get dressed. I help him up the steps and then out the back door. I look at him and he's in total shock. _Jamie, this is why you shouldn't of lied at the hearing._ I help him all the way back to the apartments. We got a few stares from neighbors, but when we get to my floor, I help him over to his mom's apartment. I knock on the door. I don't hear anything for a few minutes. _Shit! Jamie's getting heavier. He's gonna pass out soon. _The door opens and Mrs. Bennett opens the door with a look of shock on her face. She comes by and swings Jamie's other arm over her shoulder. We bring him into the living room and lie him down on the couch. She motions for me to follow her into the bathroom.

"Who did this to you boys?" She asks me calmly. She helps me take off my shirt. I don't answer her, "Jack?"

"It was Frank." I mumble.

"What?" She asks as she tends to my wounds.

"Frank." I say a little louder.

"Frank?"

"Yah." I say quietly.

"Oh god. I knew he was up to something. Sophie's here she's sleeping in the other room right now." She says and I nod. She takes some peroxide and puts it on one of the most recent cuts on my back. I jump at the pain.

"Sorry." She says.

"It's ok." I respond.

"Did he touch you boys too?" She asks me.

"Unfortunately." I say. She cleans up my wounds and then puts bandages on them.

"Poor Jamie." She says quietly and then I turn around to face her.

"Mrs. Bennett,"

"Please Jack, call me Sally."

"Sally...how much, would you say that Jamie loves me."

"Even though he wrote those stories and drew those pictures. You still want to consider it?"

"Well, considering he's been sexually abused, that was the only way that he could love."

"So, you still want to love him." She says quietly.

"Yah."

"Even before any of that really started, he loved you very much. He would always draw pictures of you two together, he would draw hearts especially around you." She says with a smile. "Although, I told him to hide the pictures from his father-"

"He still found them." I say quietly. "But then why would his father get mad at him for drawing those pictures?"

"He wasn't. He was glad."

"Then why-"

"He wanted to have sex with Jamie for a while, but he didn't want Jamie to be straight and then he would ruin Jamie's relationship with a girl."

"Well, that doesn't explain why he beat him."

"Did you talk back to him, or disobey him?"

"Yah."

"That's why."

"Frank is a dick."

"I've been hiding it for a long time, just like Jamie."

"What do you mean?" I ask looking up at her. She stands and turns around. She then pulls her shirt up and I see scars slashing across her back along with a few burn marks.

"He did this to me a while back too. I'm afraid that Sophie might get hurt so I picked her up." She explains pulling her shirt back down.

"She's a fantastic liar."

"What do you mean?"

"She came down and saw me, she told Frank that she was going to meet a friend."

"Oh, ok. She told me that he was doing work in the basement just before she left. I'm sorry, I didn't think anything of it at the time."

"No, it's fine. It's Jamie that I'm more worried about." I explain.

"You can stay here if you need to." I smile at her. I walk back into the living room and sit down besides Jamie. _I'll kill him if I have to. Why did he have to bring my parents into the mess?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Flashback:**

"We're going out." Jack's mother said.

"Keep an eye on your sister while we're gone." His father added.

"Daddy, it's not like I'm seven again." Emma said pouting. Once their parents left, Emma went into her room and came back out in a club outfit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked her.

"Out."

"Where?"

"I told you out." She says and then begins to open the door. Jack comes by and closes it on her.

"Tell, me where!" He demands.

"Jack have you been drinking again?" She asks when she gets a big whiff of the alcohol on his breath.

"No, I haven't been drinking."

"Is it because of Jamie?"

"Who?" His sister starts to say something, but stops herself.

"Never mind," She says looking away and then tries to open the door again, "Jack, let me open the door!"

"Tell me, where you're going!"

"I told you out!"

"Mom and dad told me to watch you, now you're going to stay here!"

"No I'm not!"

"Just tell me where it is you are going!"

"Why can't I just say that I'm going out!?" She yells. She then feels a tear fall unto her cheek. She looks back at Jack, to find him crying, "Jack?"

"It's because...I don't want to lose you, like I did him." He says falling to his knees. She gets down to his level and pats his head.

"I'm going to Pipa's ok?" She says with a smile, "Would you like to drive me?" She adds.

"Yah, sure." He says as they leave. They get into Jack's car and they begin to head over to Pipa's house. It had been raining all day and the roads were pretty slick. Jack had been going pretty fast too.

"Jack slow down."

"You want to get there or not?"

"I do, but please, just slow down." They swerved into the other lane to pass a car and they didn't even see the other car coming the lane.

"JACK LOOK OUT!" He didn't have enough time to react. They hit the car in front of them.

**Present:**

"Why don't you both get some rest?" His mom suggests. We both nod.

"You can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, mom. We aren't kicking you out of your own bed." Jamie protests.

"I will not have the two of you on the couch or worse, the floor. Please Jamie." She pleads. He sighs and nods. We go into her room and crawl slowly under the warm sheets. I lay on my side facing Jamie.

"I have big news." I smile.

"What?" He asks. I could tell he is extremely tired and fighting to keep his eyes open, so I have to make it quick.

"I broke up with Tooth today." I smile as I move some of his stray hair out of his eyes. His eyes widen.

"Why?"

"I love someone else."

"Who?" He asks. He sounds both worried and jealous.

"You, silly." I smirk looking down to avoid eye contact.

"Really?"

"Why does that surprise you so much?"

"Because the last time we really talked you threatened to call the cops on me if I didn't leave you alone."

"I am sorry about that. I just… I just didn't know what I was feeling or how to accept. I was an ass to you."

"You were." He smiles.

"You were supposed to say how no, you were not. You were so sweet." I smirk laughing a little.

"I only speak the truth."

"Gee, thanks."

"Its okay, because I learned to put up with the bad things about the people you love." He smiles. I snuggle with him gently, careful not to hit any big marks or bruises.

"I love you so much." He whispers as he pulls me closer. We both wince, but don't care about the pain because it soon fades away.

"I love you too." I hum. I quickly fall asleep in his arms. For the first time in a long time, I feel happy with my life, well besides the shit that we still had to face with his dad, but that can wait. Right now, I am going to focus on the good things, which was Jamie. I wake up later on that night to find Jamie breathing really hard. I also realize that he is sweating. _Fuck, his wounds never got treated!_ I get up and run to the living room, ignoring the pain. I shake Mrs. Bennett awake. She wakes up with a startle,

"Jack, what is it?"

"It's Jamie." I say as I give her a frightened look. She gets up and walks into her bedroom. I sit on the couch and calmly wait for her return. I have been sitting here for at least twenty minutes until she comes back.

"Is he ok?"

"Yah, just bad memories coming back."

"He's in real shock isn't he?"

"Yah."

"Well, what should I do?"

"I think he just really needs to be with you." I begin to walk towards the bedroom, but I stop myself before entering it. I turn around and face her.

"Why did you let Jamie back into the house without a fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were pretty disgusted with the notebooks, so I thought that you wouldn't want him anywhere near you."

"I noticed that you already fell for him, plus, a mother can always forgive her child." I look away from her stare and into the bedroom.

"Yah." I say as I walk back into the bedroom. Jamie's still breathing heavily, I slowly slide back under the sheets and I hold Jamie close to me, while trying not to hurt him again.

"Jack?" I hear him ask softly in his sleep.

"Yah Jamie, I'm here." I say petting his head. I soon fall back asleep. I don't wake up until the next morning. I get up and walk out of the bedroom. _God damn his dad did a number on me. But worse on Jamie._ I see Sophie sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Morning Sophie." I say with a yawn. She looks up with a smile on her face.

"Jack, thank god you're ok!" She runs up to me and goes to hug me, but then pulls back. _Well, at least she notices that I'm in pain, unlike that bitch, Tooth._

"Yah." Is all that I can say. I ruffle her hair.

"Jack, you're not going into school for today. You and Jamie might just stay home for the rest of the week." I look at her shocked.

"Don't worry, you guys get to waive finals. Plus, you guys get a head start to Christmas break." She says with a glow in her eyes. I smile back at her. _Christmas huh._

"Jack, who are you spending Christmas with dear?"

"Uh...no one now, why?"

"Would you like to spend Christmas with us?"

"Y-"

"Mom, he and I have plans." I hear Jamie say. I turn around to see him holding himself up against the door frame.

"Jamie! You're alright!" Sophie says as she runs up to Jamie. She touches his face and kisses him on the cheek. _I wonder what Emma's doing?_ I take my phone out and call Emma.

"Emma?" I ask when I hear someone pick up.

"Go on, talk to him." I hear someone say in the background.

"Jack come help me, please!" I hear her say desperately. I hear her cry and someone yell at her.

"Look, Emma it's fine, you're going to be fine." I say as I get scared for her. _It's not Frank, that much I do know._ I think as I try to figure out who would do this.

"Emma, where are you? Who's with you?" I ask beginning to freak out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I then begin to hear her and the other people laugh.

"Oh my god, Jack! I can't believe that you fell for it! I wish I could see your face right now!" She says while laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Do you know what I've gone through this past weekend!?"

"Jack calm down it was just a joke." She says no longer laughing.

"Are you serious!? Emma you are a complete bitch! You don't pull that shit with people!" I yell hanging up the phone.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jamie asks while giving me a concerned look.

"A whole bunch of shit." I say as I begin to walk towards the door.

"Jack where are you going?" Jamie asks me.

"Back over to my apartment."

"Let me come with you." I am going to argue with him, but then I stop myself. I sigh and say ok. His entire face lights up. Now that we're standing in front of my door we see that the lock was forced open. _What the fuck?_ I open the door slowly and walk in, slowly as well. I check everywhere and no one's inside.

"Jamie, you can come in!" I yell out to him. He comes inside limping.

"Why would someone break in and not take anything?" I ask throwing my hand behind my head.

"Maybe, because what they wanted to take wasn't here." Jamie says and I look at him. _Jamie, don't look like that._ I think when I see the saddened look on his face. I limp over to him and wrap my arms around him, trying not to touch any bruises.

"Jamie, please, don't look sad anymore. I love you, don't you forget it. Plus, I will protect you from now on." I say and I kiss his cheek. I go into my room and grab a few clothes.

"Jack, are you going to be staying over for a while."

"Yah, your mom understands our love for each other and she also understands that I want to protect you." Jamie nods. I head to my bedroom to get some clothes. I slowly tug off my hoodie and I notice that Jamie is standing in the door way. He stands there biting his lip, watching me. I smile and continue my slow act of getting undressed.

"I am going to take a shower." I smile and Jamie nods. I just washed the conditioner out of my hair when I hear the door to the bathroom open. I peek my head out and see Jamie standing there naked with a familiar look on his face. He slowly limps over to me and gets in the shower with me. I carefully start washing his hair and then start rubbing his body down with the bar of soap. I keep getting closer and closer to Jamie's dick careful not to hurt him. I notice that he is extremely hard at this point.

"Please." He whispers. I smile up at him and carefully take him in my mouth. Jamie grips my hair tightly in his fists.

"You won't break me." He whispers, probably because I am sucking so lightly affairs that I would break him. I suck harder and almost pretend that he is completely fine and let him fuck my mouth. I love the taste of his cum in my mouth and happily swallow it. We finish showering and lay out on my bed.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He smiles. A tear makes its way down Jamie's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I am sorry. It is all my fault. If I had left you alone this would have never have happened. I wouldn't have gotten you hurt by my jackass father." He sobs.

"I don't care about that Jamie. You could have never just left me alone because, I dreamed about you every night."

"You did?"

"When Tooth and I had sex... I imagined of was you and not her." I say looking down at where we are holding hands. Jamie gently puts a finger under my chin to make me look up at him. He looks as I just told him that he won the lottery. He starts to kiss me. I feel as his free hand gently trails down my back and then squeezes my ass tight. I wince at his touch because of the fact that there are still cuts and bruises on my ass. He pulls away quickly.

"Sorry." He says and I shake my head.

"No, don't worry about it." I say smiling at him. He looks at me shocked, but then he smiles. His hand goes back towards my ass and he slides a finger in.

"Jamie." I whisper softly. He sticks another finger, and then another, and soon enough he's close to fisting me.

"Jack, what do you want?" _How do I answer this? Should I tell him honestly what I want, or what he wants to hear?_

"Uh..Jamie...gah...w-w-what I really...what I really want...is...please."

"Please...what?" He asks with a smirk. He goes farther in and I feel him hit my prostate, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"I...I want Jamie's...ngh...I want Jamie's dick inside of me." I say rushing the last part out.

"Do you think you can really handle it?" He whispers in my ear.

"Uh...yes." I say as he kisses me again.

A few days pass and soon enough we're healed. We had sex once or twice that week, only because I was more concerned about our injuries than our desires.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It's already Tuesday into the next week, _Christmas is on Thursday. Oh, I have to buy Jamie something._ I get up and go into the bathroom and take a shower. The day after we got back from the whole issue with Frank we did have sex, but we didn't get very far, due to our injuries. I now have the conditioner rinsed out of my hair and I hear the bathroom door open. I peek out to see Jamie standing there yawning. I quickly hide back in the shower.

"Jack?"

"Uh, yah?"

"Are you taking a shower?"

"What does it sound like?"

"Yah you're right."

"I gotta go out today, just so you know."

"Really me too. Can I come with you?"

"Uh..no sorry Jamie."

"Why?" He whines.

"Because, you just can't."

"Actually I couldn't go with you anyways. I, have to do something in downtown."

"I gotta go downtown too, but I'm heading off to the mall."

"Cool, I'm going to the store. Maybe we can meet up after wards?" He asks as I'm getting out of the shower.

"Yah." I say.

"Jack," He starts as he comes over and brushes the back of his hand against my cheek, "I need you to make sure that you have your phone on you."

"Right." I say as I rub my cheek into his hand.

"Jack."

"What?" I ask a little annoyed. His forehead pressed against mine. I feel my face grow warm as I look at the ground.

"I love you."

"I...I love you too." I respond with. We take Jamie's car downtown. He is going to drop me off and then go do whatever he is going to do. I smile at Jamie as he pulls as closely as possible to one of the doors. I lean over to give him a quick kiss, but Jamie holds my head still as he deepens the kiss and even bits at my bottom lip. I don't mind at all. Eventually he lets me go.

"I love you." He repeats as I grab the door handle.

"I love you too." I smile before very quickly leaning over to kiss his forehead once before getting out of the car. I quickly get inside because it was freezing cold outside. _I hate winter at times._ I quickly scan over the list of stores and come up blank. I have no idea what Jamie wants and what I should get him. I sigh and start walking through the mall. Looking in each of the glass windows trying to figure out what he could want. Since the thing with Frank and I having no school I read all of Jamie's notebooks when he wasn't around me, which wasn't that often. I remember one of the notebooks had the word lace in big black sharpie marker and when I looked through it every drawing had me in lace panties with a bulging dick showing. Then in the very back was a story about him fucking me while I wore them. I sigh as I pass the Victoria Secrets store._ Don't even think about it,_ I think to myself even though I am already really considering it. An hour later and I am in the food court eating lunch with only a tee shirt and some drawing stuff bought for him. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. My mind drifted back to the thought of that notebook. _Don't do it_, I think. _You are crazy_, is what I am thinking as I walk into the store which sells lace underwear. I am looking at the underwear and don't even know what size I will be. I decide that medium would be big enough, since I am a smaller guy and all of his drawings has them on skin tight. I look up at the sign and see the pairs that I am looking at are buy one, get one free. I quickly grab a pair of black and light pink lace ones and head to the register. After I had them bought and in a tiny pink bag in my hand, I shove the bag into the shirt bag to avoid weird looks from others._ I still should get him something else that I could give him in front of his family that he would like. Who is to say that he will even like them?_ I sigh and keep hunting for something else. I finally come across a Barnes and Nobles, I decide to walk in. I look around trying to decide what to get Jamie. When I pass a shelf full of nothing but notebooks, I stop and decided to get a five-subject notebook for him. _Maybe I should go and buy some new pants. _I sigh as I stand up and head towards JC Penny. I look through all of the pants. _Damn! I hope I still have money for this shit. _I find some nice jeans and buy them. When I'm done buying my pants I head into the bathroom and put on the pants, the nice white tee-shirt and button up blue shirt that I bought. However, I don't button up the blue shirt. I walk out and take out my phone. I go into my list of contacts and find Jamie, I click on message.

_Hey, I'm done here. You ready to go?_

_Yah, just give me a minute, I'm checking out now._

_K, I'll be outside._

_I'll see you in a few. 3 you._ I blush at this text. _The hell is he thinking sending me a text like this?_ I think as I send him a text back.

_L-love you too._ I close my phone and head outside. I sigh, _geez, why does he have to be such a nerd?_ When I get outside I realize that it begins to snow. O_h, it's snowing._ I look up and watch as the snow lightly falls down from the sky. I turn my attention back to the street. I soon see Jamie's red Cavalier. He stops in front of me and I get in. Once the door is closed he grabs the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Did you miss me?" He asks me when we break. I look away and cross my arms.

"No."

"Jack, come on, you can be truthful." He says ruffling my hair and laughing. _It's not that I'm not being truthful, it's just...back in the store._

"Hey, Jamie."

"Yah."

"Um, well...never mind." I say looking out the window. _What the hell we're you going to say? "Hey Jamie, want your Christmas present early this year?" No! Stop, don't think like that! _I think while shaking my head. I hear Jamie snicker and I turn to face him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." He says and we finally stop by a McDonald's. I get a four piece nugget meal, only because I'm not that hungry. I look at him and try to figure out what he got at the store.

"Hey, Jamie?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you get at the store?"

"Well, I ran a few errands for my mom and then I got you, your Christmas present." _What the hell did he get me?_

"What about you?"

"I got you...a Christmas gift. Plus these new clothes." I say as I gesture to the clothes.

"Yah, I noticed you were wearing new clothes, but I didn't want to say anything."

"You're an ass."

"Why? Because I didn't say anything?"

"Yah."

"How about we give each other one gift at midnight tomorrow?"

"Eh."

"We would do it when we were kids. Remember?" _We did?_

"Oh, that's right!" I say as I place my right fist into the palm of my left hand. I smile at him. "We would always go to that lodge, both our families. We went because both of our other relatives would be further out of town or something like that. You and I would be in one room, Emma and Sophie in another, and our parents would always be in two separate rooms. Isn't that right?" Jamie nods.

"I'm happy that you're remembering." He says as he grabs my chin and kisses me. I push him away.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Not in public!" I say looking away from him blushing. When we walk outside again, it turns out that it's fucking cold out. I don't even have a scarf or anything. I feel Jamie wrap his scarf around me as he still has it around himself.

"Here." He says looking away from me.

"Thanks, but it's not like we don't have to walk far." I say as I try to pull away from him, but he pulls me close.

"Come on, it'll be fine." He says smiling at me. He leads me over to the car and we get in. We start the long drive home. As we are driving I notice that there's a liquor store up ahead.

"Hey, can we stop by there?" I ask pointing to it.

"They won't sell it to a minor."

"Trust me, I have connections."

"Jack." I hear him say softly, in a concerned voice, but he still pulls in to the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I get out of the car, before closing the door on my side, I look back in at Jamie.

"Don't move. Just...stay here." I say and I walk inside. I walk up to the counter and see that Seraphina is working. I clear my throat and she looks up.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in a long time!" She exclaims.

"I know, I've been...busy." I say as I shove my hands into my pant pockets.

"I can't sell to a minor." She says calmly. She taps her fingers twice on the counter in order to tell me to go around back, _She's using the code, I wonder what happened._

"Ok, fine, I'll leave. Just wanted to say hi." I say as I go outside and get back into the car.

"Told you."

"Go around back."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, ok." He says as he brings the car around. I get out and go to the back door. I knock and out comes Seraphina. She hands me two bags and I look at her.

"Sorry, the cops have high security on this place."

"Oh." I say as I grab the bags from her.

"It's the usual, with a few others."

"What do I -"

"Nothing, it's on the house." She says ruffling my hair. We say our goodbyes and I get into Jamie's car.

"Told you." I say as he drives back to the apartments. The drive home is long and quiet. When we get back to the parking garage he looks at me, confusion written on his face.

"So what are we using that for?"

"For tomorrow night at midnight and on New Years Eve." I say as I grab a hold of his arm and I shake it.

"What are you doing?" He asks glaring down at me.

"Nothing."I say letting go of him.

"Anyways, when did you start drinking?"

"I did, then I stopped, ever since mom and dad..." I trail off when I realize that Jamie still doesn't know about their accident.

"Mom and dad? What happened to them Jack?" I shake my head.

"Nothing." I say with a forced smile.

"I'm going to my room. Don't come in or I will hate you." I warn Jamie when we get back to my place.

"You could never hate me." He smirks.

"Fine then I would just be really mad at you." I smile. I hide in my room and lock the door. I have a feeling Jamie is not going to listen to me. I start wrapping all of his presents and then hide them in different, random spots in case he decides to go looking for them. I also write down where I hide them, because knowing my luck I would forget and not find them, till July. I am almost done wrapping. I only have two things left. They are the two pairs of underwear I had bought. _I wonder if I even bought the right size._ I sigh, get up and walk over to the full length mirror. I strip naked and stare at my reflection, then look down at the two pairs in my hand. I take the light pink pair and slowly slip them on. I quickly grab the notebook that is called _Lace_, that I keep in the corner of the closet. I look at one of the drawings. _This pair doesn't look like the drawing. My ass is showing much more in the drawing and my dick looks like it is about to pop out of the top._ I sigh as I slip the first pair off and grab the black lace ones. This time when I spin in the mirror to look at my ass I see the black contrasting off my skin in a good way... I think. _My ass looks perkier._ I run my finger over the material they are much softer then the other ones. In this pair you can clearly see my dick. My balls are threatening to pop out of the sides, but the extra lace around the edges keeps them in. If I was hard then I would be as close to one of his drawings as I could get.

"Jack?!" I hear Jamie knocking at the door. I panic. I throw the notebook and other pair under the bed along with my boxers. I pull my pants and white tee shirt on and pray that he won't see his present early. I go over to the door and unlock it.

"Jack," Jamie says in a sing-song voice as he pushes me against the wall, making me hit the wall a little hard, "you know how I am about secrets." He says hitting my nose with every word. I turn bright red at him being so close to me. He grabs my chin as he places his leg in between mine, and he presses up unto my dick, pretty roughly. I moan out in pleasure.

"That's good." He says whispering in my ear. He reaches down to the zipper of my pants, but I push him off of me. He pouts at me.

"Why...why don't we wait until tomorrow night?" He comes up and smiles at me.

"Right, just kissing and leaving hickey's on the upper body." He says with a smile. I consider this for a moment and then agree to it. He smashes his lips against mine, happy that he can at least do something with me. As we are having our make out fest he puts his hand up my shirt and begins to fondle my nipples. When we break he pulls the shirt off of me trails kitten licks and kisses down my neck to my already hardened nipples. Jamie is not letting up. He keeps trying to convince me to let him keep going. "Come on, baby. Please." He pouts sitting up.

"No. I'm to tired. Maybe we should just go to bed then-"

"No!" He cuts me off. I laugh at his excitement. His hands stop trailing to my pants and go back to playing with my nipples. I moan gripping his hair tightly.

"Are you sure we can't?" He pouts. I yawn loudly while giving him a look, "Fine." He sighs. He snuggles into my side and starts to kiss my neck lightly. "You better have one hell of a surprise tomorrow." He hums.

"Oh I do." I smile widely._ I wonder how he is going to react._I fall asleep to him kissing my neck. I was afraid of him doing the unthinkable while I was sleeping, but considering how well we've gotten to know each other, I know he won't do anything. I allow myself to fall into the deep darkness of sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to the smell of coffee. I get up out of bed and go check it out. I walk out of the bedroom yawning and stretching, when I feel someone jump unto my back and snuggling their face into the back of my neck. I sigh and pat their head.

"Morning Jamie."

"Morning my Jackie poo."

"What did you just call me?"

"Jackie poo?"

"Yah...don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Just...don't" I say. _That sounds so girly, I don't believe he'd say that. _

"Is probably what you are saying." He says blandly.

"Quit reading my mind!"

"I'm not, I just know what you're thinking."

"That's mind reading!"

"Geez, you are as unrealistic as you were when we were kids."

"Hey, wait isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" I ask him as I push him off of me. I go to the fridge and pull out a carton of eggs.

"Uh...now that I think about it. When did you drop off the stuff you got for your mom to her?"

"After you fell asleep."

"Oh...that's good." I crack the eggs and place them into the frying pan. He sits down in front of the counter, that is in front of me. I look up and see him smiling at me, with his chin resting into the palm of his hand.

"You know," He starts.

"Hm?" I ask as I flip the eggs.

"I've realized that you wear your hoodie a lot, and when you don't, you normally wear long sleeves...why is that?"

"No reason." I say shrugging.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Huh?" I ask as I look up at him. "What exactly are you implying Jamie?"

"Whenever I grab your hands to pin you, or whenever we go to bed...I notice scars, they are faint but I still see them. Jack, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie as I focus on the eggs in front of me. I look up to find him still staring at me, but he has a sort of...gloomy aura to him, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know why you lie to me all the time." He says getting up and going into the other room.

"Hey, wait the eggs are almost done!" _It's not that I don't want to tell him...but, I don't want to worry him that much. _I turn the stove off and grab two plates out of the cupboards. _I mean, I want to tell him, but.._ I put two eggs on one plate and two on the other. I sigh, I go and knock on my door.

"Jamie! It's me, I'm coming in!" I say as I open the door. I watch as he turns away from me with the cover pulled over his head in bed. _Dammit!_ I laugh a small laugh, "Jamie, the eggs are done." I say as I walk over and try to get him up. I sigh again.

"Jamie-"

"Jack, it's ok, you don't have to tell me. It's not like you tell me anything anyways." He says interrupting me. I sit down on the bed next to him.

"Jamie, look, you really want to know more about me, fine. Then I can tell you more about me. It's just, I've kept myself bottle up for a while, it's weird for me to actually talk to someone about my problems."

"Problems? Jack, you're perfect how could you have any problems?"

"Trust me Jamie, no one's perfect. Not you, not me, no one." I say plainly. I tell him about the time when I was bringing Emma over to Pipa's house. When I was done Jamie made a very plain and simple comment.

"That's got to be tough on you. But, that still doesn't explain the whole issue with you cutting yourself, or your par-"

"The funny thing is, the car that we hit. That was my mom and dad's car. Turns out that they left their wallet at home and they turned around to go grab it. I just didn't realize at the time that it was them. At least, until I got out of the car. I recognized the license plate and some of the stuff that went flying out of the car and...sure I was drunk, but I wasn't a fucking moron." I say and by now I'm in complete tears. Jamie had crawled out from under the sheets and was sitting by me. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Jack...I never should of asked you to tell me that. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I was going to tell you at some point, but..." I say slowing my cries down to a minimum as I possibly could.

"I wonder how my dad knew it was you."

"He probably noticed me when I got out of the car."

"Yah, but what was he doing here?"

"Didn't you guys move back here by then?"

"No."

"That is weird." I suddenly realize that I'm still wearing Jamie's Christmas present. _Shit!_ "Anyways, there are eggs out there, why don't you help yourself to a plate." He looks at me hungrily. _Oh no._

"But, I want to eat you." He says as he begins to kiss my neck and his hand goes for my pants. I push his hand away to the best of my ability and he stops kissing my neck.

"Jamie," I say calmly, "didn't we agree to not do anything too rash until tonight?" He pouts at me.

"But...I want to devour my Jack now." He whines.

"You'll be able to eat me up in twelve hours." I say as I look at the clock. He gets off of me and walks out of the room and into the kitchen. I let out the breath that I was holding in. _Oh wait...maybe I should leave it on until tonight. Then I won't have to worry oh so much about him putting it on me...or anything weird like that. _ I decide to get dressed. Once I have my shirt and pants off I look at myself in the mirror. _Huh, that really doesn't look too bad on me. No, no, no. Don't be like that pervert Jamie. _I put on another pair of pants and throw on a tee shirt. When I go out to the kitchen Jamie looks at me.

"I'm going to go and spend some time with my mom and sister. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry, I still have to get your present ready." _Yah right, I'm just going to sit on my ass all day or something like that. _

"Ok, like I said before, it better one hell of a surprise." He says as he rinses off his plate. He comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek. I feel my face burn. I watch as he heads over to the front of the apartment.

"Oh, wait," I start as I go up to him and wrap my arms around him. "how long are you going to be gone?"

"Probably all day. At least until it's time for our fun." He says as he begins to open the door, "I wish that you'd be the first one to say 'I love you' for once." He mumbles and I swear what I heard was wrong. I go and sit down in front of the TV. I turn on Cartoon Network. _Am I really this bored that I turn on this channel? _My cell phone goes off with Emma's text ring tone. I decide to at least look at it.

_Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, bro._

I sigh at this.

_No, it's cool. It's my fault for freaking out at you about it._

_Anyways, I was just wondering what you meant by what you said yesterday._

_What do you mean?_

_You said yesterday, something about how I didn't know what you went through or something like that._

I begin to massage my temple.

"Shit, I totally forgot that I said that to her." I whisper with a small laugh, "I really am an idiot."

_That was definitely nothing. _

_Are you sure?_

_Yah._

…

_What is it?_

_Well this is a silly question, but..._

_Sis, you can tell or ask me anything. I won't lie to you._

_Um...well, are you and Jamie, you know...together?_

"Why the hell would she ask that?"

_Um...well..._

_Geez even with texts I can tell what you are feeling._

_Really? What am I feeling?_

_I can tell right now that your face is probably super red and that you're thinking of how to tell your sister that you're gay. :D_

_How the hell did you know?_

_I'm your sister, I know everything._

_You're my younger sister._

_True, but even so._

_Fine, oh...do you want to come over let's say around eleven to help me out?_

_With what?_

_You'll find out. ;) you just need to be out of here before midnight_

_Are you and Jamie giving each other an early Christmas present?_

_Why? Does it matter?_

I don't hear back from her at all. I sigh and go into the bathroom, I decide to relax and take a bath. _What if Jamie doesn't even like it? But he's got to, I mean I did buy it for him. But then again, did he really say that before he left._

"_I wish that you'd be the first one to say 'I love you' for once." I mean it's not like I don't want to, it's just...it's difficult for me to, especially ever since that day. I mean up until then I was normally the first one to say it, but I stopped saying it first after that. _

The rest of the day was a bore, I basically sat in front of the TV watching cartoons. That is until Emma comes over. I hear the door bell ring and I answer the door with a long ribbon in my hand.

"Jack...what do you want me to do with that?" I just smile at her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I need your help, but you have to promise not to make fun of me." I explain to her.

"I promise." She smiles.

"I am serious. I mean not a word to anyone about this. Nothing." I say. _I can't believe I am about to have her help with this._

"I promise." She smiles.

"I need you tie a bow around me, like a Christmas present."

"Is that all?"

"Well I will be wearing something else."

"What?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Jack!" She says annoyed.

"Fine come on." I sigh. I lead her to the bedroom. I take off my shirt and sigh.

"Promise?" I ask again.

"Promise. Now hurry up. I ain't got all day." She says impatiently. I gulp and pull down my pants. I look at her. Her jaw drops and she is smiling. I can tell she is trying hard not to laugh.

"Emma." I whine,"Please."

"Fine." She smiles. She walks over and I can tell she is really trying hard not to laugh as she starts to wrap the ribbon around my waist. She makes a big bow right above my belly button.

"Happy?" She asks. I look into the mirror and nod.

"Thank you." I smile.

"I just didn't know you and Jamie were into such kinky shit." She smirks.

"Shut up." I snap.

"Whatever, I got to go back home or Auntie will be mad." She sighs.

"Bye." I reach out to give her a hug, but she pulls away.

"First, you need clothes on to get a hug from me and secondly, it would mess up the bow." She smiles.

"Sorry."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I smile as she walks out the door. I glance down at the clock. Jamie was due home any minute now. I spread out on the bed. I hear the door open.

"Jack?" Jamie calls out.

"Ready for your present?" I call back.

"Of course."

"Come in the bedroom." I order. I sigh trying to relax myself. _What if he doesn't like it? What if he thinks I am weird?_ I grip the sheets nervously.

"Jack?" Jamie asks before opening the door. I gulp one more time before Jamie slowly opens the door. His jaw drops. His eyes double in size. His brown eyes fill with lust.

"Jack?" He repeats breathless.

"Do you like because if you don't I can-"

"I love it."

"And I... love you." I smile, "I am your present. You can do whatever you want to me."

"I-I c-can?" He stutters.

"Uh huh." I smile.

"Were you wearing those last night and is that why you wouldn't let me touch you?"

"Yep," I smile, "now are you going to use your gift or should I return it." I smirk. When I say this Jamie basically flew to the bed. He hovers above me and starts kissing me.

"Best... Christmas... present... ever." He hums in-between kisses. He bites at my lip then slides his tongue into my mouth. I hum gripping his hair tightly.

"Going to wreck you." He whispers in my ear when we break for air. He moves to kissing my neck, littering it with love bites. His hands played with my nipples.

"Yes master." I hum back.

"Master?" He smiles sitting up a little.

"I like the sound of that." He goes back to kissing me. He starts to nibble at my collar bones.

"Want me to make you feel good, master?" I ask innocently. Giving him my best doe eyes.

"Fuck your hot." He hums nodding. I flip us so I am on top. I make quick work of taking his shirt off. My hands trail down his chest. I start to nibble on his neck leaving marks everywhere.

"Want me to ride you, Master?" I hum.

"I have to finger you first." He says trying to sit up.

"I kind of already did." I say looking down, "I got bored and missed you. I thought of you the whole time, Master. Sorry, Master."

"Its okay, Princess. It's really hot to think of you fucking yourself, wanting me to be there instead. Still, want you to ride my fingers first. Love the feeling of you!" He moans. His hands slide over my ass. His fingers slip into the side of my under wear.

"Hands and knees, Princess." He hums. I flip over and do as I'm told. He gets behind. First, he rubs his cock against my ass and thigh. I moan loudly. I even whimper a little.

"Fuck! Love it when you whimper." He moans. I whimper even louder for him. He slides his hand back into my underwear. His index finger circles around my hole teasingly. I push back forcing his finger to go in. Whimpering at the feeling of his finger and whimper again at loss of the feeling as he quickly pulls his finger back out. He slaps my ass hard.

"Fuck!" I scream.

"Not that loud baby. My mom is on the other side of the wall." He moans. He slaps my ass again, this time harder,"Each time you misbehave, I spank." He hums in my ear. He rubs my back with his free hand.

"Sorry, Master." I whimper. Finally, replaces the hand in my underwear. He slides in three fingers, all at once without warning.

"Uh!" I moan loudly. The hand that was rubbing soothing circles on my back slaps my ass again, "Sorry." I whisper.

"Its fine, Princess. Just don't so it again." His hand returns to my back and sighs at how good this feels.

"Your fingers feel so much better than mine!" I moan still loud, but quieter than before.

"Much better." He coos rubbing his hand through my hair.

"Anything for you Daddy." _Fuck! I just called him Daddy._

"That's my boy!" He hums, "Ready for Daddy's big cock up your ass?"

"Please!" I whimper unable to say more. He slides my underwear to the side and pushes the tip in. Only the head was in so far, but I need more. I push hard against him, shoving him in farther.

"UH!" I moan loudly. He slaps my ass again. The sound echoes through the room.

"More Daddy!" I moan loudly on purpose. He slaps me even harder.

"AGAIN!" His hand slams down unto my raw ass. I bet it is beat red at this point, but I love the feeling of it. I glance down and saw the stain in the lace from my pre-cum.

"MORE!" He smacks me again. I push back again. I time my thrust backwards with his thrusts frontwards, "GONNA CUM!" I yell. That earns me another spank, but I love it. That sends me over the edge.

"JAMIE!" I scream as the front of my underwear is stained by the white streaks of my cum. Jamie keeps pounding into my sensitive hole searching for his end. Finally, he fills me up. He reaches into the nightstand and pulls out the same butt plug he had used the time we had sex in the car.

"Gonna put this in you, so you can keep me with you." He pants. I nod and wince as my sensitive hole is filled by the thick plug. I collapse onto the bed. The next time I wake up, I find Jamie sitting on the bed next to me petting my head.

"I see you're awake." He says with a smile.

"Mhm." I respond with groggily as I prop myself up on my elbow.

"I forgot to give you your present while we were playing master and princess." He says as he puts his index finger under my chin. _My present?_ He pecks me on the cheek and leaves the room for a minute. I decide to at least look at the underwear to see how badly stained it was. But I found that the entire covers and underwear are stained pretty badly. _Shit that's going to be hell to get out._ I get up and walk towards my closet. While I am searching for something to wear, I hear kids laughing out in the other room, where Jamie is.

"Did you give it to him hard?" One said and I swear that one is mine.

"Jack, come on, now! Jamie is supposed to be nicer to Jack. Show him how to love again." I hear a younger Jamie say.

"Yah, but Jack is supposed to be showing Jamie what Jamie wants too."

"This is so not working out how we both want it to."

"Agreed."

"Will you two shut it." Older Jamie says. I sigh and keep looking for something to wear. I hear the door to the bedroom open, but I keep looking.

"Jack." Jamie says in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"Close your eyes will you."

"Why?"

"Please." I sigh, close my eyes and I turn around so that he can see that they are closed, "Keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

"Fine." I say and I feel him put something over my head.

"Give me your left arm." I do and he pulls it through a sleeve. _What the hell is he doing?_ I think as he asks me for my right arm.

"You can open your eyes now." I do and I see that he's got me in a maid outfit.

"What...what the hell kind of a get-up is this?"

"It's soooo adorable on you!" He says ignoring my question. I watch as he pulls a bag out from behind him, "I also got you a cat costume, and an apron, oh and I also got you a swim suit."

"What the hell are all these for?"

"Role playing of course." Little me says.

"Shut up!" I yell at him.

"Alright, you two go in the other room." I hear Jamie say as he comes closer to me.

"Uh, Jamie, you know...I'm really tired after the first time."

"Ah, but you said that I can do anything to you right?" He says winking at me.

"Uh..well, yah, but I'm _really_ tired." I say holding out 'really'.

"But Jack," He says placing his index and middle finger underneath my chin causing me to look at him, "you said that I can do anything to you. Meaning that I want you in that bed now, in that outfit, playing the role of the girl like you've always been." He says.

"Hey now wait a minute," I start pushing him away, "I don't mean to play the role of the girl."

"But, you do play it. Do you know why?"

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch." I say heading towards the bedroom door, but he grabs my wrist.

"Because I'm more of a man than you." I pull away from him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Sh! Keep it down. You know my mom's in the next room." He says calmly.

"Sorry." I say looking away.

"How 'bout we just go to bed?" He suggests. I nod. _What the hell? He went down without a fight this time. What's up with Jamie?_


End file.
